


Заложники прошлого, подопытные кролики настоящего

by faitin



Category: 3年A組 | 3-nen A-gumi (TV), Johnny's Entertainment, Kamen Teacher, 仮面ティーチャー | Kamen Teacher - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitin/pseuds/faitin
Summary: В один прекрасный день в одном классе стали работать учитель-недотепа, живущий жизнью тайного супергероя, и учитель-ботаник, игравший роль тайного суперзлодея.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Написано для fandom JE 2019  
> \- Действующие лица в основном из дорамы «Учитель в маске», а ситуация развивается близко к сюжету «3А класс, с этого момента вы в заложниках».  
> \- Возможны спойлеры по обеим дорамам.  
> \- Упоминаемая в тексте зарядка показана в «3А класс, с этого момента вы в заложниках»

Когда он вслед за завучем шел по коридору новой школы в учительскую, то практически не ощущал поводов для беспокойства. Даже не волновался, что подумают будущие коллеги по поводу забрызганных штанин и промокших ботинок: окрыленный новой работой, вступил в лужу у ворот, и теперь одежда была не в лучшем состоянии.  
Но ведь роль безобидного новичка и предполагала нечто подобное? Ну да, ненамеренно, но в образе.

И интуиция молчала, что странно: обычно опасность он чувствовал загодя, всегда успевал подготовиться.  
Или в тот кошмарный день эта способность оставила его?

В любом случае, он идет знакомиться с новым коллективом, и дверь открывается, и человек, скромно стоящий у самого входа, поворачивает голову, сверкнув стеклами круглых очков.  
И Араки Гота отшатывается, уступая детскому желанию провалиться сквозь землю...

И в самом деле проваливается: диванные подушки, на которых он спал, расползлись, и теперь Араки осторожно пытается сдвинуть их обратно, не потревожив ноющие ноги и чуть притихшую боль в голове.

Думать, что было бы, если бы он что-то понял тогда, бесполезно: вокруг по-прежнему завалы, а он полулежит под лестницей на полу на своем развороченном ложе.  
В классе тишина: ученики, видимо, спят.  
Что делает Хиираги, Араки даже представить себе не может. Тот снова вернулся в подсобку, предоставленную ему администрацией под склад для художественных принадлежностей (как было написано в заявке, поданной Хиираги завучу). Каким образом Хиираги смог незаметно пронести в эту подсобку бомбы, так и остается загадкой, и решать ее сейчас бессмысленно: есть дела поважнее.

Гота вздыхает: чисто технически его обязанности как Учителя в маске не включают контроль времяпрепровождения коллег, так что винить себя за это ему не обязательно.  
И с Хиираги Ибуки они никогда не общались особенно близко во время работы в прежней школе, только обменивались приветствиями при встрече. Араки знал лишь, что Хиираги-сэнсэй был классным руководителем Шохея.  
Но поскольку после смерти мальчика он так и не вернулся в ту школу, то не был уверен, что по поводу его заочного увольнения сказали коллегам и как Хиираги отреагировал на произошедшее.

Однако после года собирания себя по кусочкам встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком из прошлого в любом случае было пугающим.  
И когда выяснилось, что Хиираги-сэнсэй был нанят помощником учителя именно в его класс, Араки Гота, никогда раньше не использовавший в своих интересах администрацию, пошел к директору. Впрочем, оказалось, что это было личным пожеланием министра образования: в помощь с чисто учебной работой новому Учителю в маске полагался коллега, а серьезных оснований отказаться от услуг Хиираги-сэнсэя у Араки-сэнсэя не было: прежнее знакомство Хиираги поддержал вежливым поклоном, в общении был ровен и предупредителен, вопросов не задавал, в беседу не втягивал. Ученики, посещавшие его класс живописи в прежней школе, получали места на различных конкурсах, и не было оснований полагать, что в школе «Каку» будет иначе.  
А что смотрел иногда задумчиво да поблескивал стеклами очков — так это не запрещено ведь… Араки вышел из кабинета ни с чем.  
Интересно, пожалел ли директор об этом, когда прогремел первый взрыв?

***  
Оба новичка как-то удивительно быстро влились в жизнь школы и стали привычными.  
Араки-сэнсэй, худой как щепка, целыми днями носился по коридорам и активно вмешивался в школьные разборки, непонятно когда успевая залечивать синяки. Ученикам пришлось смириться с невыбиваемой привычкой учителя лезть не в свое дело и разбираться с этим делом, пока оно не будет признано его личным и не разрешится.  
Еще более хлипкий Хиираги-сэнсэй в конфликтах никогда не участвовал и первое время выходил из своей подсобки только на уроки, но потом и его стали заставать в самых неожиданных местах за самыми странными занятиями: простукивающим стены и пол в классах второго этажа, ползающим (и это не метафора) по ступеням лестницы, открывающим и закрывающим окна в коридоре и классе, вместо того чтобы начинать занятие. А еще он периодически просил то одного, то другого ученика побыть моделью для портрета (странно, но никто так и не отказался), на это время переквалифицируясь в психолога и выслушивая разные глупости.  
Классные часы учителя вели по очереди, но присутствовали на них обязательно вдвоем, и это был единственный момент, когда их можно было застать вместе. В остальное время классный руководитель и его помощник не обменивались и парой слов, и даже при приветствии ограничивались молчаливыми поклонами.

А в школе бушевали и стихали ураганы: Учителем в маске последовательно были обучены различению белого и черного и наставлены на путь истины все участники неформальной верхушки школы М4: Бон, Котаро, Рёта и Шишимару. Такехара Кинзо зыркнул исподлобья и пробурчал что-то наподобие: «Я все равно вам не верю!», — но это была полноценная капитуляция, в чем никто не усомнился.  
И воцарился порядок и спокойствие, ученики начали прилежнее учиться, тем более что до экзаменов оставалось меньше пары недель, а взгляд Хиираги-сэнсэя, когда тот смотрел на Араки, из просто задумчивого стал непроницаемо-темным.  
Араки, помнившему разговор с директором, стоило большого труда делать вид, что у него нет причины для беспокойства, но страусиная позиция вообще не была любимым им способом решения проблем… И как оказалось, занял он ее напрасно.

***  
— 2С, слушайте меня внимательно, пожалуйста. С этого момента вы — мои заложники, — и Хиираги деловито расстегивает манжету рубашки, приподнимая правый рукав над неприметными часами.

Наверное, Араки, опытный и знающий толк в разного рода трудностях, ожидал, что гром грянет. Просто никак не мог предположить, что это будет так натуралистично: человек за учительской кафедрой слегка улыбнется, нажмет на кнопку на часах — и раздастся грохот, здание содрогнется, а из щели под дверью взметнутся фонтанчики пыли.

Но пыль еще не успела осесть, а он уже был в коридоре — и неверяще разглядывал грандиозный завал, накрывший лестницу и отрезавший все выходы из класса. Свободен был только путь к туалетным комнатам, часть коридора до лестницы и пространство под нею… ну и неприметная дверь в подсобку Хиираги.  
Араки на негнущихся ногах подошел, прикоснулся к шершавым бетонным глыбам, рассмотрел пронизанную обломками арматуры и обрывками проводов преграду. В мозгу билась лишь абсолютно неуместная мысль: кто бы ни закладывал взрывной заряд, он был высококлассным мастером.  
За спиной раздался топот и гул, ученики наконец пришли в себя и высыпали в коридор. Кинулись к завалу, оттолкнув Араки, стучали, выкрикивали просьбы о помощи. Кажется, девочки плакали. Кажется, Кинзо был первым, кто повернулся на еле слышный скрип выдвинутой из класса парты, — Араки не отрывал взгляда от нагромождения глыб, поэтому точно сказать не мог.

Ученики затихли. Хиираги потряс парту, проверяя устойчивость, поднялся на нее тяжело и устало, обвел взглядом испуганных детей:

— Это бесполезно, 2С. Никто не будет вас спасать, все сейчас срочно эвакуируются. Давайте вернемся в класс и поговорим. До следующего взрыва.

Ученики жались друг к другу и потрясенно смотрели на Хиираги, потом в перекрестье взглядов оказался Араки.  
«А они привыкли», — осознал тот. Привыкли, что он всегда вставал между ними и их трудностями.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
— Займите свои места, пожалуйста, — Хиираги проходит к доске, снимает очки и задумчиво покусывает дужку. — И приготовьте сумки и телефоны. Затем староста возьмет этот мешок и соберет их.  
Ребята толпятся у задней стены класса:  
— Эй, что здесь происходит, сэнсэй?  
— Бомба. Просто одна небольшая бомба.

Бомба? Араки тоже зашел в класс и молча стоит у входа. Он понимает, что все это имеет непосредственное отношение к нему. Но ученики, они-то причем?

— Сэнсэй! Это же розыгрыш?!  
— Конечно… нет. Но я вроде бы попросил вас занять свои места?  
Ни один из ребят с места не двигается, и Хиираги тонко улыбается, скользя взглядом по чумазым от цементной пыли лицам:  
— Хорошо, как хотите. Бомбы заложены и в классе тоже, — демонстративно касается рукава рубашки, хотя тот уже закатан и часы-пульт на всеобщем обозрении.  
Ученики отшатываются, так что в первых рядах оказывается непоколебимая верхушка школы… Но Кинзо, прежде чем начать действовать, оглядывается на Араки — и тот кивает.  
Не подчиниться в таком пустяке человеку, способному взорвать полшколы, как минимум неразумно.

Кинзо расслабляет плечи, ногой отбрасывает опрокинутый стул с пути и идет к своей парте. Затем решительно делает шаг вперед Асами, вальяжно рассаживаются по местам парни из М4, остальные тянутся медленнее.  
Но Хиираги уже не смотрит на учеников, уставившись на Араки с приветливо-хищной улыбкой, и опускает рукав.  
Хорошо, пусть так и будет.

Кусанаги начинает сбор телефонов и сумок, Араки все так же безмолвно стоит у двери, и Хиираги отводит от коллеги взгляд и потирает руки:  
— Все наконец расселись? Хорошо, класс. Начнем с небольшого опроса. Скажите, как вы думаете, почему именно вы оказались заложниками?  
— Потому что помощник нашего классного психопат, — вполголоса выдает кто-то, и Хиираги весело смеется:  
— Даже если так, у всего должна быть причина. Уточню вопрос: что отличает ваш класс от остальных в этой школе?  
— Мы отбросы, — нехорошо усмехается Котаро, но Хиираги становится серьезным и отрицательно качает головой:  
— Если бы все и в самом деле было так, ты никогда не признал бы этого. Нет, ребята, я работаю в нашей школе уже полгода, и могу утверждать: все вы не так плохи, как хотите казаться. Впрочем, вас в этом кое-кто уже заверил… — и смотрит в сторону Араки уж слишком выразительно.  
Ну да, весь класс ведь давно догадывается, кто тут Учитель в маске. Странно было бы, если бы помощник классного был в неведении…  
Ребята переглядываются, но подчеркнуто не поворачиваются к Араки.

— Итак, отличие?  
— Не нужно время тянуть, скажите сами, — Асами спокойна и собрана, как для нападения. И нахальство во фразе строго дозировано, и формы вежливости использованы.  
— Ты куда-то торопишься? — Хиираги снова посмеивается.  
— Хотелось бы успеть на байто, — в тон отзывается Асами, — если сэнсэй не возражает.  
— Ты серьезно сейчас, да? — и в голосе, и во взгляде Хиираги беспримесное восхищение. — А ты видела, что творится за дверью?  
— Это не проблема, — отмахивается Асами, — проблему я вижу только здесь.  
Хиираги хлопает в ладоши:  
— Изумительно! Я только что рассказывал о бомбах — и тебе не страшно?  
— Страшно, — Асами дергает уголком губ, — но есть один человек, который научил меня смотреть в лицо своим страхам, своим врагам и своим друзьям. Осталось выяснить, к какой категории можно отнести сэнсэя.  
— У тебя есть сомнения?  
— Вы сказали, что мусор ни за что не назовет себя мусором, но согласились признать себя психопатом. И сказали, что у вас есть причина. Расскажите уже, в чем она. И отпустите нас, — подумала и добавила: — Пожалуйста!  
— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Хиираги, — выбирай: рассказать или отпустить?  
— Что?! — Асами резко теряет боевой настрой.  
— Но выбрать можно только один раз. Итак?  
— Эээ… а если я попрошу отпустить?  
— Тогда, — отзывается Хиираги, — вы пойдете.  
— И вы не возражаете, сэнсэй? — неверяще интересуется Шишимару.  
— С чего бы мне возражать? Мы же договорились. Асами удивила меня, я удивил ее. Выбор будет сделан. Все честно.  
— А вы не взорвете бомбу, если мы уйдем? — Шишимару продолжает допытываться, но Асами подхватывает сумку и отступает к двери:  
— Пошли уже.  
— Ты выбрала? — останавливает ее Хиираги.

И в этот момент Асами наконец оглядывается на Араки. Тот все еще изваянием стоит у двери, но на ее растерянный взгляд отвечает покачиванием головы.

Хиираги видит это, улыбка становится страшной, а взгляд режущим:  
— Почему, Араки-сэнсэй? Почему вы не позволяете ей сделать выбор? Хотите, чтобы ученики пострадали?  
Головы всех как по команде поворачиваются к Готе, тот поводит плечами и наконец отодвигается от двери:  
— Не хочу. Но я не понимаю вас, Хиираги-сэнсэй. Какой смысл давать Асами выбор в безвыходной ситуации? Коридор завален. В любом случае мы должны будем остаться здесь до приезда спасателей. И это если вы согласитесь не использовать оставшиеся бомбы.  
— Смысл давать выбор в безвыходной ситуации? О да, вы должны об этом хорошо знать, А-ра-ки-сэн-сэ.

Араки вздрагивает, как от удара. Дети замирают, а Хиираги выходит из-за учительской кафедры и идет по классу:  
— Хорошо, раз Араки-сэнсэй раскрыл мой замысел, давайте, я тоже расскажу вам правду?  
Никто даже не шевелится, но Хиираги и не ждет поощрения:  
— Довольно давно, чуть более полутора лет назад, мы с Араки-сэнсэем уже работали недолго в одной школе. Не так тесно, как сейчас, конечно же: тогда у меня был свой класс, у него, как только пришел на работу, появился свой. Но все равно были коллегами. Ну, знаете, встречались в учительской, ходили вместе на обеды, ничего сверхъестественного.  
В старшей школе «Каку» Араки обедать с другими учителями не ходит, пьет соевое молоко и закусывает онигири где-нибудь на скамейке, в перерывах между вечной беготней на благо учеников, — проносится в голове у каждого в классе.  
— Нельзя сказать, что в нашей школе было так уж тихо и спокойно. Сами знаете ситуацию после отмены права учителей на применение телесных наказаний. Конечно, у нас тоже была банда. И конечно, директор для ее усмирения вызвал Учителя в маске.  
Теперь очередь учеников вздрагивать, а Араки недвижим.  
— Про Учителя в маске вы ведь тоже знаете? Хотя нет. Ваш, здешний, оригинал: никакого насилия, бескровные внеклассные занятия и попытки достучаться до каждого сердца. Наш, тогда, таким не был, — Хиираги нервно смеется. — Он предпочитал достучаться до ребер. Ну, или солнечного сплетения, как получится.  
Молчание окружающих почти осязаемо давит на оратора, но Хиираги не собирается останавливаться:  
— И знаете, ситуация почти разрешилась. Та банда стала вести себя нормально, никаких нареканий. А всего-то пара избиений, да… Проблема в том, что мальчики затаили обиду. И решили, что если в школе нельзя забывать о наказании, то вне школы можно. Поэтому поймали трех девочек, рассказавших учителям кое-что об их проступках, и отвели их в укромное место, на пустующие склады. Они же не знали, что Учителю в маске их убежище было известно.  
Араки бледнеет так, что, если бы стоял у стены, слился бы с нею.  
— Поймите правильно, класс. Я не одобряю похищения…  
— Только захват заложников? — стряхивает оковы безмолвия Кинзо, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Хиираги поворачивается к нему, смотрит прямо в глаза с каким-то диким весельем:  
— Кинзо. Знаешь, а ты прав. Я не одобряю похищения, но захват заложников в некоторых случаях может быть единственным выходом. Однако обсуждать это мы пока не будем. Давайте договоримся так: вы дослушаете мою историю, а потом ответите мне на вопрос. Если ответ будет правильным, я отпущу всех. Договорились?  
— Не уверен, что этот договор действителен, учитывая ситуацию с выбором Асами, — Кинзо тоже глядит в упор, но Хиираги только скалит рот в улыбке:  
— Нэ, Кинзо, нельзя быть таким недоверчивым. И выбор был, просто один путь заканчивался тупиком, только и всего. А сейчас мне нужен ответ, вам — свобода. Почему бы и не обменяться? Есть возражения?  
— А если ответ будет неправильным?  
— Только в случае, если отвечающий солжет. Любая правда меня устроит, но решившийся пойти на обман будет наказан.  
Кинзо независимо пожимает плечами и садится на место, Хиираги обходит его парту и с силой опускает ладони на плечи Кинзо, опирается на них, прикрыв глаза:  
— Так на чем мы остановились? Ах да… Учитель в маске знал про убежище банды, явился туда, спас девочек… и попутно убил одного мальчика.  
Не все дети могут сдержать вскрики и порывы обернуться назад. И Араки опускает веки, только бы не видеть страх в направленных на него взглядах.  
— Итак, вопрос. Этот ученик, Кобаяши Шохей-кун. Почему он умер?  
— Что мы можем знать о его смерти? — но в голосе несгибаемой Асами дрожь, и Хиираги раздувает ноздри:  
— Разве не ты похищала и угрожала жизни маленького братишки одного из одноклассников? Разве парень, у которого ты планировала обманом вытянуть деньги, не пытался убить тебя? Что ты знаешь о смерти, Асами?  
— Получается, ответить должна я?  
— Ты? Хм. Нет, ровно в 8 вечера твоя подруга Риза должна будет дать ответ.  
— Что? Риза?  
— Я? Но почему?!  
— А почему нет? Я не приму ответ другого, Риза. И ты можешь помочь ей найти правду, Асами.  
— Как мне узнать, что произошло на самом деле? Была ли вообще смерть этого Шохея убийством? — Асами почти кричит.  
— Ну так ты же не одна, вас целый класс. И в нем наверняка есть кто-то, кто знает. Думайте, обсуждайте, решайте. Добейтесь от него ответа, если хотите выйти отсюда.  
— А если Риза ошибется?  
— Я уже говорил, ошибкой будет только ложь. Но если она солжет, пойдет по тому же пути, — Хиираги демонстративно указывает пальцем вверх, ученики переглядываются, но на лицах всех одинаковое недоумение. — А теперь мне пора. Если буду очень нужен, я в подсобке для рисовальных принадлежностей. В 8 часов приду за ответом. Let’s think!


	3. Chapter 3

Хиираги кланяется, хватает мешок с сумками и телефонами и небрежно тянет его по полу к двери. Класс испуганно-брезгливо отходит с его пути, и Араки отступает вместе с учениками, хотя учителя не отказывают себе в мимолетном обмене взглядами.  
Стоит Хиираги выйти за дверь, как Котаро кидается к окну.  
Их класс находится на первом этаже, но пару месяцев назад в нем делали ремонт: закрасили покрывавшие стены граффити, закупили новые парты и поменяли окна на какие-то особенные, непрозрачные с одной стороны. Теперь снаружи в классную комнату заглянуть можно, только если рама сдвинута. Вчера окно легко открывала та же Риза, когда у нее вдруг закружилась голова и понадобился свежий воздух. Сегодня Котаро, способный ударом сбить человека с ног, не может сдвинуть преграду и на миллиметр. Рёта кидается сначала к другому окну, потом на помощь Котаро – но бесполезно. Постепенно все мальчишки и несколько девушек облепляют окна, но толку от этого не прибавляется.  
Асами обхватывает голову руками и роняет ее на парту, а Канако обнимает рыдающую в три ручья Ризу: все прошлые обиды забыты.  
И тут стоящий в классе гул прорезает веселый голос из динамиков:  
— Эй, ребята! Не тратьте силы понапрасну! Разумеется, я хорошо подготовился. Окна закрыты специальным ключом, которого нет у Араки-сэнсэя. Стекла пуленепробиваемые, но если решите проверить это каким-нибудь стулом, то будьте осторожнее: он может неудачно отскочить и поранить ваших друзей. В классе и коридоре установлены камеры, так что я всегда в курсе, где вы и чем заняты. Сядьте на места, пожалуйста, и сосредоточьтесь на задании, у вас не так много времени.  
Дети испуганно замирают. Асами выдыхает, поднимает голову к потолку, чтобы скрыть выступившие на глазах слезы, потом покачивает головой.  
Араки медленно идет к учительской кафедре, и наконец ученики приходят в себя и начинают следить за его движением. Успокаиваются, оставляют бесплодные попытки открыть окна, рассаживаются. Некоторые парни в сердцах сбрасывают учебники с парт — и тут же кидаются их поднимать, чтоб не попались под ноги какой-нибудь зареванной однокласснице, наощупь бредущей к своему месту.  
Кинзо поджимает губы и опускает глаза на свои пальцы, царапающие один из кожаных браслетов:  
— Нэ, Араки. Ты же понимаешь, мы уважаем твои тайны и никогда не пытались вынудить говорить о том, о чем ты рассказывать не хотел, разве нет? Просто сейчас такой случай… этот человек… он сумасшедший, но…  
— Все нормально, Кинзо, тебе не нужно ничего объяснять, — Араки покачивает головой и бледно улыбается, тяжело опираясь на кафедру, но потом с усилием отрывает от нее руки и сходит с возвышения перед доской.  
Кланяется низко-низко, угол наклона никак не меньше 90* — очень уважительно, очень формально.  
Ученики вскакивают с мест с протестующими возгласами, Араки разгибается и обводит их невидящим взглядом:  
— Я все расскажу. Спрашивайте.  
— Зачем вдруг такие церемонии, — пожимает плечами Кинзо.  
— Вы ведь из-за меня оказались в этой ситуации, — тихо отвечает Араки.  
— Чего? — чешет затылок Котаро. — Разве не Чудила запер нас здесь и пытается запугать бомбами?  
— Забавное прозвище вы дали Хиираги-сэнсэю. Всегда было любопытно, почему у меня никакого нет? — Араки говорит уже на ультразвуке, сам еле слышит себя, но по рядам проходят смешки.  
— Любое прозвище будет слишком бледным, чтобы отразить многоцветье твоих странностей, — фыркает Асами. — А теперь к делу. Этот ученик, Шохей, как он погиб?  
— Упал с крыши склада, умер на месте.  
— Тэк-с, — тянет Асами, — и кто был с ним на крыше в этот момент?  
— Я.  
— Кто еще?  
— Никого.  
Асами покачивает головой и делает какие-то отметки в блокноте, остальные крутят головами от одного к другой.  
— Но ведь на складе Шохей был не один?  
— Да. Он входил в школьную банду, как и сказал Хиираги-сэнсэй. Они были там, все восемь человек. И три похищенные девочки.  
— Почему же никого, кроме вас двоих, не оказалось на крыше?  
— Девочек держали внутри, и моей первой задачей было обеспечить их безопасность. В процессе… — он сглатывает, — в процессе все похитители должны были быть… обезврежены. Это вторая задача. Однако при ее выполнении я ошибся: Шохей испугался и решил не принимать участия в драке, и я позволил ему сбежать на крышу. Подумал… куда он оттуда денется.  
Дети молчат, на лицах сосредоточенно-грустные выражения, Асами опускает голову. А Риза перестает плакать и вытирает глаза:  
— И поэтому он умер?  
— Да, — тихо шепчет Араки.  
— Нет, — бьет ладонью по столу Асами.  
Эхом отзывается Кинзо:  
— Нет!  
Класс одобрительно гудит что-то. И даже Риза опускает глаза, но кивает.  
— Ребята, — Араки обводит их взглядом, — но это ведь правда!  
— Чудила сказал, что его устроит любая правда. Меня — нет.  
— И меня, — Кинзо и Асами обмениваются одинаковыми усмешками.  
— Наша задача?  
— Найти правду, которая будет таковой для всех.  
— Успеем?  
— А выбора-то и нет.  
— Риза?  
— Меня тоже спас сэнсэй. То, что он сказал сейчас, не моя правда, да, — но губы Ризы дрожат, и все это видят. Асами обнимает ее за плечи. Канако протягивает розовый платок с какой-то девчачьей вышивкой.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
— Вот как? Вы до сих пор на его стороне? Надо же, такая поддержка, — Хиираги смотрит в экран и потирает виски. — Хорошо, посмотрим, надолго ли ее хватит. Наш Араки-сэнсэй не сможет защитить вас, ребята. Даже если захочет, в чем лично я сомневаюсь: теперь ему уже не нужно изображать хорошего мальчика. А до 8 часов осталось всего 20 минут.

Ровно через 20 минут дверь класса открывается, и он видит обычную картину: ученики разбились на компании и что-то вполголоса обсуждают.  
Хиираги еще успевает встретиться глазами с напряженным взглядом Кинзо; удивиться, что мальчики сгруппировались у входа, отдельно от девочек; почти поймать какую-то крутящуюся в голове важную мысль — и его опрокидывают на пол, наваливаются сверху, голова кружится, класс приходит в движение, девчонки визжат, голос Араки уговаривает кого-то не делать подобного… Куча учеников над ним растет, но Хиираги ухитряется высвободить руки, чудом вытягивает голову так, что может убедиться: рядом с учительской кафедрой никого нет, и нажимает кнопку на часах. Взрыв сотрясает воздух, под крики учениц обрушиваются потолочные плитки, Араки отталкивает девочек на безопасное расстояние, а ученики мгновенно отскакивают от, казалось бы, уже поверженного террориста.  
Хиираги садится, снимает очки, осторожными движениями начинает протирать стекла, криво улыбается и тянет слова:  
— Вот как? Вы, случайно, не забыли про бомбы? — поднимается с пола, обводит класс глазами, но никто не смотрит ему в лицо. — На первый раз я прощу. Но при следующей попытке нападения вы будете наказаны.  
Парни продолжают хмуро изучать пол. Араки вздыхает:  
— Ребята, мы же договорились, что не будет никакой самодеятельности. Ваша безопасность слишком важна, чтобы так к ней относиться: совершить нападение, да еще и настолько плохо продуманное.  
— Звучит так, будто, если хорошо продумать, напасть на меня можно, да, Араки-сэнсэй? — поднимает брови Хиираги.  
— Если очень хорошо продумать, Хиираги-сэнсэй. В конце концов, освобождение — неотъемлемое право любого заложника, поэтому вас не должна удивлять реакция наших учеников.  
— Честно говоря, меня ставит в тупик ваша реакция, Араки-сэнсэй.  
— Отчего же?  
— Ожидал большей заинтересованности.  
— Мне очень хочется понять, чего вы добиваетесь. Но если никто не пострадает, можете быть убеждены в моей лояльности.  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, в соответствии со своими словами вы дали нашим ученикам требуемую информацию.  
— Уверен, установленные вами камеры способны передавать звук.  
Хиираги улыбается уголком губ, и Араки отвечает столь же жесткой улыбкой.  
Ученики замирают.  
Араки — не только учитель истории, но и Учитель в маске, а Хиираги — всего лишь преподаватель искусств. И дети теряются в догадках о причине открыто высказанной классным руководителем лояльности к действиям помощника: они не смогли справиться с Чудилой, но Араки-то наверняка мог бы!  
А вместо этого он уговаривает их подчиниться и не пытается сам вмешаться в ситуацию.  
Что происходит?  
Тем временем учителя расцепляют взгляды, и Хиираги небрежно устанавливает на кафедре ноутбук:  
— Итак, мы отвлеклись, а ведь время дать ответ. Риза?  
Девочка поднимается на ноги, губы дрожат, пальцы комкают яркий платок. Поднимается и молчит.  
— Твой ответ, Риза. Помни, он будет окончательным, и ты должна говорить только правду. Почему погиб тот ученик? Ты пришла к какому-то выводу?  
—Да, — прошептала она почти беззвучно.  
— И каков он? Почему наступила эта смерть?  
Риза поднимает глаза, с отчаянием обводит взглядом обращенные к ней лица, долю секунды в упор смотрит на Араки, и выпаливает:  
— Несчастный случай!  
По классу проходит одобрительная волна гула, Хиираги прикрывает глаза:  
— Хорошо, ответ принят. Но проводить его обсуждение в присутствии заинтересованного лица мы не можем. Мне очень жаль, однако вам придется на время покинуть класс, Араки-сэнсэй. Мы постараемся закончить быстро.  
Очередной поединок взглядов, и Араки скрывается за дверью. Хиираги поворачивается к Ризе:  
— То есть виновника нет?  
Риза вздрагивает и начинает растерянно оглядываться, но тут встает Асами:  
— Вы не просили искать виновника, сэнсэй. Вы спрашивали, почему умер тот ученик. Риза ответила: он умер в результате несчастного случая.  
— Ты в самом деле веришь в это?  
— Это доказано полицией. И да, верю в любом случае.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что доказано? Ты помнишь это дело, Асами?  
— Конечно, нет. Все произошло полтора года назад в другой префектуре, и я понятия не имела о случившемся до сегодняшнего дня.  
— Тогда почему так убеждена?  
— Вы же сами сказали, среди нас есть тот, кто знает правду о том деле. Нам нужно было только расспросить его и решить, верить его словам или нет. Решить, что будет правдой для нас. Так, сэнсэй?  
— Все верно.  
— Если я убеждена, что человек не лжец, я могу верить ему, даже если он говорит что-то в свое оправдание. Так?  
Хиираги понимающе улыбается, но Асами резким жестом отметает его улыбку:  
— Ответьте, пожалуйста. Это важно.  
Хиираги отворачивается к окну, но кивает:  
— Да, имеешь полное право.  
— А если этот человек не оправдывается? Если он обвиняет себя, я могу не поверить и не согласиться с этим? У меня может быть другая правда?  
Хиираги снова улыбается:  
— У тебя — да, Асами. Но я-то спрашивал Ризу. Посмотрим? — и разворачивает ноутбук экраном к классу.  
Запись видеонаблюдения, приглушенные звуки:  
— …и я позволил ему сбежать на крышу. Подумал… куда он оттуда денется.  
И неожиданно громкий и воодушевленный голос:  
— И поэтому он умер?  
Класс молчит. Риза падает на стул и роняет голову на скрещенные руки.  
— Знаете, я могу в чем-то не разбираться, класс, но все выглядит так, будто Риза солгала сейчас… Нет?  
Риза снова плачет, Асами опускается на место, остальные все еще безмолвствуют.  
— Ну что же, пришла пора устроить еще один взрыв. Риза, идем.  
— Чтоо?  
— Разве я не упоминал про наказание за ложь?  
Риза выскакивает из-за парты и в шоке мечется по классу, Асами и Канако кидаются к ней, обнимают, загораживают, отводят к парте Асами, подальше от Хиираги. Остальные уже вскочили на ноги, кулаки мальчиков сжаты, огонь в их глазах так и полыхает.  
Хиираги секунду любуется, затем снова закатывает рукав над часами…  
Волна возмущения спадает. Хиираги ждет.  
Наконец голос подает Рёта:  
— Но почему Риза?  
— Разве не она сказала неправду? Я думал, вы будете рады, что наказание получит отвечающий, а не кто-то из остальных.  
— Вы собираетесь убить ее, а мы должны радоваться, так что ли? — хрипло шепчет Котаро.  
— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Хиираги, и снова принимается протирать очки, — тогда кто ответит за ее ошибку? Выбирайте. Если через 5 минут вы не назовете имя, я просто взорву весь класс.  
— Что?!  
— Уверен, я упоминал, что бомб заложено много, и здесь они тоже есть. 4 с половиной минуты.  
И в этот самый момент звонит телефон Хиираги. Ребята напрягаются, но тот не теряет бдительности и не сводит с них глаз, даже поднося телефон к уху:  
— Моши-моши. Да, это помощник классного руководителя 2го С-класса Хиираги Ибуки. Да, во время взрыва никто не пострадал. Да, мы просто отрезаны от выходов, — пауза, и Хиираги тихо смеется, прежде чем ответить: — Нет, это будет затруднительно. Потому что этот взрыв устроил я. Что? Повторить? Нет, вы не ошиблись, взрыв и в самом деле устроил я. Подождать, пока вы передадите трубку детективу? Да, конечно. Очень приятно, детектив. Да, все верно, теперь все, кто находится в классе, — мои заложники. Пожалуйста, отзовите подразделения, разбирающие завал, и ждите новых указаний. Конечно, у меня есть требования. И если они не будут выполнены, я убью детей, одного за другим. Желаете убедиться? Как раз сейчас мы выясняем, кто будет первой жертвой. Поэтому я немного занят, и, если не возражаете, просто включу громкую связь, а вы сами послушаете, — и Хиираги откладывает телефон и весело потирает руки:  
— Итак, ребята, нам нужна жертва. Время вышло, вы должны назвать мне имя, как мы договаривались.  
Молчание.  
— Иначе я взорву класс, и погибнут все.  
Молчание.  
— Почему вы заставляете меня прибегать к насилию? Можно подумать, что вам это нравится, и управлять вами по-другому действительно нельзя…  
Кинзо поднимает голову, и взгляд у него светлый и отрешенный:  
— Взрывай, если хочешь.  
— Что? — Хиираги обрывает вдохновенную речь и смотрит на Кинзо в упор. — Ты хочешь умереть?  
— Ты идиот, Чудила? Конечно, нет. Но если ты и в самом деле мечтаешь, чтобы мы выбрали тебе жертву сами, то ты совсем больной. Взрывай весь класс. Что, такой поворот не устраивает?  
— Мне пока не нужно убивать всех. У меня, видишь ли, планы и требования, так что жертва пока необходима только одна. И я выбрал, но она вас чем-то не устроила, а замены не предлагаете...  
— Хорошо, — Кинзо передергивает плечами и вдруг усмехается, — тогда это буду я.  
— Что??? — Шишимару мигом оказывается рядом с другом: — Кин-чан, не глупи! Это не ты должен все решить!  
— Почему нет?  
«Хиираги, перестаньте! — слышится вопль из телефонного динамика. — Мы все сделаем, только выскажите свои требования!»  
Хиираги смотрит очень внимательно, будто пытается впечатать в память каждую черточку лица Кинзо:  
— Ты?  
— Не подойду?  
— Да нет, вполне, — возвращается к учительской кафедре, берет телефон в руки: — Извините, детектив, я больше не могу говорить: у нас наконец есть определенность. Сейчас будет небольшой взрыв, но не беспокойтесь, остальные ученики не пострадают. А теперь прошу прощения, мне пора, — отключает телефон, убирает его.  
Кинзо, отчаянно пытаясь улыбаться, поглаживает плечо Шишимару и легко отталкивает того на место, оборачивается к Хиираги:  
— Ну?  
— Да, извини, я завозился… и Араки-сэнсэй нас в коридоре заждался. Так, класс, слушайте меня. Выходить за дверь сейчас запрещено. И лучше бы вам вообще ничего не предпринимать, ребята! — палец подрагивает над часами: — Идем, Кинзо.  
И их шаги заглушаются всхлипами Ризы.  
Остальные переглядываются: Араки! Араки должен что-то сделать!  
А потом здание сотрясает второй взрыв.  
Конечно, никто даже не думает оставаться в классе, несмотря на приказ, все кидаются к двери… и обнаруживают, что она заперта.

***  
Выбраться у детей не получается. И проходит никак не менее двух часов, прежде чем Хиираги открывает дверь и буквально вваливается в класс, нагруженный двумя пакетами. Выглядит он измотанным, и накинутый на плечи заляпанный красками рабочий халат серый от пыли, но голос звучит так же ровно:  
— Прошу прощения, я был несколько занят, и ужин задержался. Здесь по одному онигири на каждого. Надеюсь, всем можно маринованные сливы? Начинка была только такая. И не ешьте всухомятку, запивайте соевым молоком, оно полезное.  
Ни Кинзо, ни Араки с ним нет, и учеников охватывает липкое отчаяние, в первый раз за этот длинный-длинный день.  
Шишимару со свистом втягивает воздух, кидается к Хиираги и кричит:  
— Ты! Ты действительно убил его?  
Его перехватывают остальные парни из М4, удерживают, не пускают. Хиираги смотрит отстраненно, сверкая стеклами очков:  
— Про кого ты спрашиваешь?  
Шишимару осекается, обмякает и утыкается лицом в плечо Котаро.  
Класс молчит, придавленный ужасом. Кинзо… Араки… Думать про обоих больно.  
Хиираги оставляет пакеты у кафедры, оглядывает учеников и тихо говорит:  
— Обязательно поужинайте. В крайних шкафчиках возьмите одеяла, всем должно хватить, так что потом сразу укладывайтесь. День был тяжелый, и завтра будет не легче. В 8 утра начнется наше следующее занятие.  
— Занятие? — поднимает заплаканное лицо Асами, но взгляд у нее безумный.  
— Ты забыла? Мы ищем ответы на вопросы, завтра придет черед следующего.  
— Полагаете, мы станем играть в ваши игры и теперь?!  
— Полагаешь, не станете? И да, ставки повышаются: в случае неправдивого ответа жертв будет 5.  
— Да вы сумасшедший!  
— Не совсем, хотя нормальным такое поведение назвать, конечно, нельзя… Но скажи мне, Асами, что лучше: пожертвовать несколькими, чтобы сохранить большинство, или погибнуть всем?  
Асами вздрагивает, потом передергивает плечами:  
— Все же отвечать придется мне? Хорошо, включайте первой в список жертв!  
Хиираги качает головой:  
— Кто знает об этом сегодня? Завтра будет другой день, — и обращаясь ко всем: — Отдыхайте. Дверь закрывать не стану, можете выходить из класса. Если буду нужен, я по-прежнему в подсобке. Стучите.  
И уже у самого выхода оборачивается к Кусанаги:  
— Да, совсем забыл. Староста, ты ведь разбираешься в оказании первой помощи? У меня тут небольшая рана, — спускает с плеча рабочий халат, и ребята отшатываются при виде кровавых разводов на рубашке, — перевязать сможешь? Аптечка в подсобке есть.  
Кусанаги молча встает и идет за Хиираги. На самом деле тот еле передвигается, и у Кусанаги возникает шальная мысль: а если напасть сейчас? Возможно, он сможет использовать фактор неожиданности… Но Араки велел прежде всего думать о безопасности учеников. Насколько опасно задуманное Кусанаги, и нужно ли сейчас принимать во внимание слова сэнсэя, учитывая все обстоятельства?.. И… Араки-сэнсэй. Неужели его и правда больше нет?  
Ответом на вопрос перед ними вырастает гора искореженного бетона — следствие недавнего взрыва. В пыли у ее подножия бывшая когда-то белой спортивная кроссовка. Такехара Кинзо… его тоже нет?  
Кусанаги замирает, практически не в силах больше думать, и не знает, сколько стоит так. Приводит его в себя звон ключей и тихий голос:  
— Кейго, иди сюда. И не планируй никакие глупости, пожалуйста, вроде нападения. Потому что неизвестно, сможешь ли ты справиться с последствиями. Сможем ли мы все справиться…  
Кусанаги медленно кивает и подходит к двери в подсобку. Хиираги уже разобрался с замком, но почему-то медлит открыть, тяжело опираясь на косяк.  
— Сэнсэй?  
— Понимаешь, этого я не предполагал, просто… А, все равно. Мне сказали, что ты умеешь не только делать перевязки, но и хранить тайны.  
— Там тайна, сэнсэй?  
— Да. И если ты войдешь, тебе придется сохранить ее во что бы то ни стало.  
— Хорошо.  
— Согласен?  
— Араки-сэнсэй сказал, что хочет вас понять. Я тоже хочу.  
— Ох уж этот Араки-сэнсэй…  
Хиираги распахивает дверь и пропускает Кусанаги вперед. В подсобке полутемно, но укрытого одеялами человека на полу не заметить сложно.  
— Сэнсэй! — и Кусанаги бросается на пол перед бессознательным Араки, дрожащими руками касается неумело наложенной повязки на висках, пропитанной кровью, поднимает глаза на Хиираги.  
Тот добирается до стены и, опираясь на нее, тяжело опускается напротив:  
— Удивлен? Я же говорил, что нужна всего одна жертва. Араки зацепило случайно, но довольно серьезно. Думаю, у него сотрясение, он так и не приходил в сознание, и эта рана на голове меня беспокоит: кровотечение все никак не прекратится, хоть теперь оно и очень слабое. Посмотри, — подталкивает к Кусанаги аптечку, — сможешь ли ты что-то с этим сделать?  
Следующие полчаса Кусанаги приводит в порядок неумело обработанную рану, осматривает Араки в поиске других травм и выясняет, что высока вероятность трещин в костях обеих ног, отыскивает в аптечке анальгетики, чтобы дать сэнсэю, когда тот придет в себя.  
А когда заканчивает, обнаруживает, что Хиираги и сам практически в полубессознательном состоянии.  
Зацепило, похоже, не только классного, но и его помощника…  
Кусанаги вздыхает, переводит взгляд с одного на другого, и решительно придвигается к Хиираги:  
— Сэнсэй!  
— А, да, что? О, Кейго, ты закончил. Хорошо, можешь ид…  
— Халат снимите, рубашку расстегните. Ваша очередь.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
В окна класса светит луна, ученики погасили свет и устроились, завернувшись в предложенные Хиираги одеяла. Но никто даже не думает спать, то и дело тишину прорезают сдавленные всхлипы, девочки жмутся друг к дружке, да и парни не пытаются демонстрировать стойкость.  
Канако неподвижно лежит на плече Асами, и Риза укрыла ее своим одеялом, пытаясь утешить хоть так. Девочки вообще не уверены, что Канако в сознании: после ухода Хиираги у нее была полноценная истерика с киданием на стены и попытками выброситься из окна, а потом она начала привязывать к ручке сорванный с шеи форменный бант… Рёта и Котаро с трудом сняли Канако с подоконника, но та перестала биться в руках парней только после полновесной оплеухи от Асами.  
И теперь Риза думает, что она никогда и ни за что не позволит себе даже влюбиться, если потеря любви происходит так… Однако Асами, когда Риза вполголоса делится с ней этой мыслью, вдруг зажимает рот ладонью и отворачивается. Риза подается к подруге, но тут же резко отшатывается, хотя нельзя сказать, что она что-то увидела. Наверное, ее просто накрыло отчаяние… отчаяние вечно собранной и готовой к бою дрянной девчонки Асами. Потому что человека, который видел в ней не только и не столько это, больше нет.  
Бон забился в угол рядом с Котаро и, кажется, беззвучно плачет, но понять это можно только по вздрагивающим плечам. Котаро неподвижен, но кривит губы в такой зловещей усмешке, что стало бы страшно… если бы в душах у окружающих осталось место еще хоть для какого-нибудь страха. Дальше разместился Рёта, и лунный луч сверкает на влажных дорожках, расчертивших его щеки. Шишимару лежит, отвернувшись к стене, но никому даже думать не хочется о том, что творится с ним сейчас.  
Бездна…  
Кусанаги нет долго, а когда он появляется, то молча проходит в класс, выискивает себе местечко у сдвинутых в угол парт, подхватывает оставшееся сиротливо лежать на парте одеяло, и начинает готовиться к ночлегу.  
Остальные ждали его, но не уверены, наблюдает ли Хиираги за ними по камерам и можно ли что-то обсудить сейчас.  
Кусанаги же упорно не желает показать, что почувствовал всеобщее напряжение, и Котаро наконец не выдерживает:  
— Эй, староста, так что там?  
— Сэнсэю нужна была перевязка.

***  
В шесть утра Кусанаги перестает изображать попытки заснуть и осторожно выбирается из класса, доходит до подсобки и тихо стучит. К его удивлению Хиираги тут же открывает, он полностью одет и не выглядит сонным. Наоборот, настроение демонстрирует отвратительно радужное:  
— О, Кейго, ты рано. Соскучился по сэнсэю?  
— Как он? — Кусанаги считает обязательным уточнить, за какого именно сэнсэя он волнуется, и опускается на пол проверить перевязки Араки.  
— Три часа назад приходил в себя. Я дал ему те таблетки, которые ты оставил, не переживай. Он все выпил и тут же заснул.  
— Хорошо. Так и должно быть, я выбрал сильное снотворное.  
— Зачем?  
— Ему лучше не знать, что происходит.  
— Собираешься держать его в таком состоянии все время?  
Кусанаги поднимает глаза на Хиираги, но тот смотрит абсолютно честным взглядом.  
— Вы не думаете, что играете в опасные игры, сэнсэй?  
—Ты считаешь это игрой?  
— У Араки-сэнсэя новая повязка.  
— Да, я поменял.  
— Бинта не хватило, сверху намотана ткань.  
— И что?  
— Это ткань рубашки Такехары. Не сомневайтесь, я хорошо помню, в чем он был вчера. Каким образом для смены повязки вы взяли часть одежды погребенного под завалом трупа, сэнсэй?  
— Ты так уверен, что можешь опознать рубашки всех одноклассников?  
— Отрицайте, если хотите, — пожимает плечами Кусанаги, — мне нет до этого дела. Тут можно где-нибудь найти еще горячей воды?  
— Конечно. Сколько тебе нужно, стакан, два?  
— Да, двух будет достаточно. Также вскипятите ее, пожалуйста, потом остудим до приемлемой температуры.  
— А зачем?  
— Кровь нужно смыть, прежде чем проводить осмотр.  
— Раны Араки-сэнсэя мы вчера уже обработали антисептиком, разве нет?  
— А вот своими вы мне так и не дали заняться как следует. Теперь сэнсэй просто спит, и скрывать присутствие Такехары вам больше не нужно. Можете разрешить мне остаться подольше.  
— Опять ты за свое, Кейго. Упрямство — твоя профессиональная характеристика?  
Кусанаги чуть кривит губы в усмешке:  
— Вот как вы обо мне думаете?  
— На самом деле я долго собирал информацию о своем классе и его классном руководителе. Но было и несколько неожиданных открытий: ни за что бы не поверил, что участников программы «КТ», Учителей в масках учат оказывать первую помощь. Зачем им это, интересно?  
— Наверное, необходимость есть. Можно и мне спросить?  
— Спрашивай.  
— Почему именно Араки?

Хиираги прикусывает губу и осторожно выговаривает:  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Вы были классным руководителем того ученика, Шохей-куна. Вы-то уж лучше всех должны знать, что он вовсе не был пай-мальчиком.  
— Этого достаточно, чтобы он так погиб?  
— Этого достаточно, чтобы отрицать наличие в произошедшем доли его собственной вины, полностью возложив ее на Учителя в маске?  
— Весь этот проект — зло!  
— Что возвращает нас к моему вопросу: если зло — весь проект, то почему вы вините именно Араки?  
Разговор прерывает вибрация телефона Хиираги, тот бросает взгляд на часы и устало качает головой:  
— Опять полиция. С рассвета названивают.  
— Вы еще не решили, что им скажете?  
— Давно решил, еще когда планировал это все.  
— Тогда почему не отвечаете на звонки?  
— Пусть понервничают. Может, я еще что-нибудь взорву, чтобы обострить ситуацию…  
— И что потребуете?  
— Обмен заложников.  
— Вот как. На кого нас менять планируете?  
— Лично тебя, Кейго, не стану обменивать в принципе, — мило улыбается Хиираги-сэнсэй.  
— Почему же? — отвечает не менее нежной улыбкой Кусанаги.  
— Да так, иначе бессмыслица получится, перевязки некому мне делать будет. А остальных потребую обменять на Учителей в масках.  
— Эээ?  
— Да, ты верно услышал.  
— Думаете, правительство позволит раскрыть личности участников сверхсекретной программы, с реализацией которой министр образования связывает будущее образовательной системы Японии?  
— Ты слушаешь его доклады? Молодец!  
— Тексты читаю, это экономит массу времени. Хотя у меня в этой школе в последнее время не так чтобы много дел.  
— Ты очень серьезно подходишь к своим перспективам.  
— Спасибо. Еще бы знать, есть ли у меня эти самые перспективы.  
— А это нормально, что мы тут так долго сидим?  
— Вы скажите. Вы же заложников захватили.  
— Я не про это говорил.  
— Сэнсэй, вы не думали, что у всех тут есть родители, братья и сестры, друзья наконец. Как они там справляются, пока мы тут?  
— О брате беспокоишься?  
— Надо же, и правда справки наводили. А если да?  
— Я позвонил вашим дяде и тете вчера, они забрали его к себе после школы. Почему вы живете одни?  
— Перспектива содержать детей скончавшейся сестры дядю не вдохновила.  
— А ты ставил эту проблему перед ним?  
— Мой младший брат — моя забота. Зачем вы спрашиваете?  
— Хочу понять, что заставляет тебя жить так. Ты рассказывал Юе-куну про свою работу?  
— Сэнсэй, я работаю вышибалой в таком заведении, в которое, в принципе, даже заходить права не имею. Это не говоря об остальном. Мы с Юей однажды обсудили, что моя работа — тайна, он больше не интересовался.  
— Ты хороший брат.  
— Намекаете, что я плохой ученик?  
— Это настолько очевидный факт, что даже сомнению не подлежит. Ты слишком сложный.  
— А мы в самом деле задержались тут, пойду-ка я лучше.  
— Да, пожалуй. Но тебе нужно будет что-то классу объяснить.  
— Принесу завтрак. Он есть, кстати? Хотя вряд ли кому-то кусок в горло полезет.  
— Есть, не волнуйся. И жизнь продолжается, желудки еще потребуют свое. Возьми пакеты у двери.  
— Как скажете. А когда планируете рассказать остальным про Араки-сэнсэя?  
— Понимаешь, я ведь совсем не предполагал ничего такого, — Хиираги поворачивается в сторону Араки, — так что не знаю.  
— Не затягивайте, пожалуйста. Канако… она пыталась вчера… в общем…  
— Знаю, в классе же установлены камеры. Ты был занят лечением Араки-сэнсэя, поэтому не видел.  
— И вы просто смотрели?  
— Я знал, что ее остановят.  
— Сэнсэй.  
— Да?  
— А вы правда считаете себя лучше нас?  
— Кого именно — нас?  
— Сами решайте. Я пойду. О, сейчас уже почти 7. Вы придете в класс в 8 часов?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. И подумайте насчет осмотра. Я собираюсь проверить состояние Араки-сэнсэя в 10 часов, неплохо бы к тому времени иметь здесь теплую кипяченую воду.  
— Ты очень упрямый.  
— Вы сомневались?  
— Что еще ты хотел бы получить, когда придешь?  
— Ответ на мой вопрос, если можно, — и Кусанаги подхватывает пакеты и скрывается за дверью.  
Хиираги улыбается ему вслед, но во взгляде… во взгляде что-то близкое к отчаянию:  
— Знаешь, Кейго, кажется, у меня уже нет ответа на твой вопрос.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Ровно в 8 часов Хиираги Ибуки-сэнсэй появляется на пороге класса с наиболее радостно-издевательской улыбкой из всех, отрепетированных в подсобке перед зеркалом после ухода Кусанаги.  
Однако парты в классе не расставлены, а ученики все так же сидят у стен, завернувшись в одеяла, и перед большинством на бумажных тарелочках лежат нетронутые онигири. На террориста никто не обращает внимания, и взгляды, которые случайно направлены в его сторону, абсолютно равнодушны. Хиираги скользит глазами по лицам, но отклика никакого не получает: у детей нет сил даже на ярость и месть, настолько их поглотило отчаяние.  
Кем же сумел стать для них человек, тайно спящий сейчас в его укрытии, если его потеря учениками ощущается так?  
Впрочем, у Хиираги есть план, как взбодрить свой класс:  
— Ребята, подъем! Время зарядки!  
Зарядку в старшей школе «Каку» ввели всего чуть более полугода назад, незадолго до их с Араки-сэнсэем устройства на работу. И Хиираги хорошо помнит свой первый день, когда завуч продемонстрировал ему обучающее видео и ровным голосом сообщил: «С завтрашнего дня участие Хиираги-сэнсэя в ежеутренней зарядке обязательно, в нашей школе совместные упражнения считаются элементом корпоративной культуры. Пожалуйста, выучите все движения, если не сложно. Рассчитываю на Хиираги-сэнсэя».  
Кажется, когда завуч отошел, Хиираги просто упал на стул под лукавыми взглядами сидящих рядом коллег-учительниц Ичимуры-сэнсэй и Хонды-сэнсэй.  
Зарядку-танец в старшей школе «Каку» учителя ненавидели все и люто, но директор был неумолим. Конечно, ему ведь не приходилось каждое утро с бодрой улыбкой дергаться под веселую ритмичную музыку, вне зависимости от уровня грациозности…  
Нет, у кого-то вроде красотки Ичимуры-сэнсэй это получалось очень неплохо.  
Новичок Араки-сэнсэй, как шептались по всем углам учительской, после просмотра видео завуча прошел в спортивный зал и там легко повторил весь комплекс танцевальных движений с первого раза, но, к своему несчастью, попавшись на глаза учителю физкультуры. Айдол — так теперь говорила об Араки-сэнсэе женская часть коллектива.  
Новичок Хиираги-сэнсэй, честно говоря, уже через неделю им ненамного уступал, и втроем они выиграли первенство школы среди учителей и учеников, опередив не только весь остальной учительский состав, что было совсем не сложно, но и трио учениц, выступавших в группе поддержки, за что заслужили непреходящую зависть всех девочек-чирлидеров.  
И вот теперь Хиираги весело закатывал рукав над часами-пультом, с удовлетворением отмечая, что это детей все же расшевелило. Одеяла скидывались, затекшие ноги разминались, форма и прически приводились в порядок. Зазвучала музыка, начинался новый день.  
— Так, класс! Самое главное — это воображение! Думайте о чем-то хорошем! Улыбаемся шире, счастливее! Подключите воображение… и да, если не будете сейчас танцевать, кто знает, что произойдет с остальными?  
И класс танцевал. Молча, с наклеенными на лица улыбками. Потом так же в абсолютном молчании улыбки убрали, расставили парты, расселись.  
Хиираги украдкой вздохнул облегченно: их страха за свою жизнь он не чувствовал, но и утреннего безразличия к собственной участи тоже не было.  
— Что с вами, ребята? Вы выглядите мрачно…  
Безмолвие.  
— Итак, я обещал вам новый вопрос, поскольку, как Асами вчера заметила, прежний был сформулирован не вполне корректно.  
Безмолвие.  
— Вот он: кто виноват в смерти Кобаяши Шохея?  
Безмолвие, но все взгляды сосредоточились на нем.  
— Уверен, вчера вы получили много информации, и точно так же уверен, что не стали обсуждать ее как следует, поддавшись личной симпатии. Теперь у вас будет такая возможность.  
Безмолвие.  
— Хорошо. Я приду за ответом в 8 вечера. Let’s think!  
Хиираги аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь класса и прислоняется спиной к стене.  
А это оказалось тяжело, это оказалось намного тяжелее, чем он представлял. Он был готов развивать в учениках неприятие, но как работать с любовью?

***  
Звонок настигает Хиираги, когда тот открывает дверь в подсобку:  
— Моши-моши. Да, детектив. Да, я готов изложить условие: я отпущу детей, если правительство предоставит мне заложников для обмена… — он продолжает говорить заготовленный текст, обрывает попытки детектива возразить, но все это как-то помимо сознания, так как думать сейчас Хиираги способен только о направленном на него взгляде. И поэтому в какой-то момент просто скидывает звонок и тут же сам буквально рушится на пол.  
— Вот как… Вы наконец пришли в себя, Араки-сэнсэй…  
Впрочем, Хиираги действительно не уверен, в себе ли его собеседник.  
— Где Кинзо?  
Но нет, способность расставлять приоритеты и думать о важном еще при нем.  
— Как много вы помните?  
— Где Кинзо, Хиираги-сэнсэй?  
— Тогда вы помните, что произошло. Зачем спрашиваете меня?  
Араки пытается подняться и сесть, но Хиираги вспоминает, что Кейго строго-настрого велел пресекать подобное. В результате продолжительной борьбы: Араки еще слишком ослаблен, но и Хиираги с недолеченными ранами чувствует себя, мягко говоря, неважно, а уж упрямства не занимать обоим, — учитель оказывается спеленутым в одеяло, а его помощник пытается прийти в себя, скорчившись на полу в двух шагах. Очки валяются чуть дальше, Хиираги наконец отдышался и тянется к ним, цепляет на нос, и будто упрекает:  
— Тем более не понимаю, зачем спрашивать, если не готовы слушать.  
— Вы… не прощу, — Араки закрывает глаза.  
— Вот как, Араки-сэнсэй? Что же, тогда мы квиты. У меня тоже был ученик, смерть которого я не могу вам простить.  
— Квиты? Квиты?! — Араки вдруг начинает глухо смеяться, закашливается, закусывает губу, и снова смеется. — Вы в своем уме? Если считаете, что за смерть Шохея требуется кровная месть, забрали бы мою жизнь. В чем провинился Кинзо?  
— Так уроки доходчивее, — беззаботно скалится Хиираги, — такая уж у меня подача материала, Араки-сэнсэй.  
— Что? Подача материала, уроки?  
— Араки-сэнсэй, я наблюдал за вами эти полгода. И все время думал, что прятать свое истинное лицо так, как вы,.. мерзко. Что вы внушили этим детям? Что вы слабее их, поэтому они могут все? Что они свободны в выборе и их не подталкивают мягко к решению, которое на деле подкреплено славой и кулаком Учителя в маске? Неужели они так и не поняли, что для вас это только игра?!  
Араки вдруг резко собирается, так что становится понятно: даже лежащий без сил он все еще серьезный соперник:  
— Если и правда наблюдали, Хиираги-сэнсэй, то неужели не поняли, что это не игра, ни для меня, ни для них? И я хотел бы задать вам тот же вопрос: что собираетесь внушить ученикам вы? Что они настоящий мусор, потому что еще дети и много ошибаются? Что они не должны забывать: в мире всегда есть кто-то сильнее их, и этот кто-то все равно принудит их к выполнению своих требований, не важно, авторитетом ли, кулаком ли, бомбой ли? Я не желал бы таких уроков для себя, Хиираги-сэнсэй, и не могу позволить, чтобы их преподавали нашим ученикам!  
— И это говорит участник программы «КТ», Учитель в маске?!  
— А осуждает это террорист, захвативший 27 учеников и убивший одного из детей?!  
Со стороны двери доносится осторожное покашливание, и Кусанаги проскальзывает в подсобку:  
— Сэнсэи, нельзя ли потише? Канако почудился ваш голос, Араки-сэнсэй. Ее вроде успокоили, но если так и продолжится, это ни к чему хорошему не приведет, поверьте. А класс горит желанием дать свой ответ уже сейчас, Хиираги-сэнсэй. Говорят, что незачем до вечера ждать. Идите, я сменю Араки-сэнсэю повязку и тоже приду, — и Кейго ловко огибает Хиираги и опускается на пол рядом с Араки, тут же освободив того из пут одеяла.  
Учителя все еще остолбенело смотрят на него, поэтому Кусанаги считает необходимым уточнить:  
— Я же говорил, что буду здесь в 10 часов, чтобы проверить, как дела, Хиираги-сэнсэй. Очень рад, что вы наконец очнулись, Араки-сэнсэй, но нервничать так вам пока нежелательно. Постарайтесь сократить общение до минимума. Оба.  
Повинуясь говорящему взору Кусанаги, один откидывает голову и закрывает глаза, а другой начинает рыться в карманах, выуживает ключ-карту и передает ее Кейго:  
— Тогда я пойду в класс, оставляю все тут на тебя. Обязательно запри дверь за собой, не забудь. Здесь тоже есть камера, она на постоянной записи, так что нигде не ройся и лишних вещей не говори, понимаешь? — Кусанаги кивает, Хиираги выдыхает, зачем-то сдергивает очки, снова их надевает. — Пора идти, пожалуй.  
Араки до его ухода глаз не открывает, и Кусанаги устало выдыхает, даже не дождавшись, пока дверь за Хиираги захлопнется:  
— Вот и о чем вы думаете, сэнсэй? Разве с сотрясением мозга шутят? Бои они тут устраивать решили, а сами едва живы… Что случилось?  
— Кинзо…  
— Нет-нет, про него потом. Сначала вы. Помните, как пострадали?  
— Хиираги-сэнсэй велел мне встать у стены, а его повел дальше… я не думал, что Кинзо…  
— Да почему же опять о Такехаре?!  
Араки вздрагивает как от удара, отводит глаза, и Кусанаги понимает, что наговорил лишнего:  
— Эээ… Простите, сэнсэй. Тяжелые сутки выдались… Так что вы помните? Мне правда нужно знать, простите, что спрашиваю.  
Араки наконец смотрит на него, и Кусанаги выдыхает:  
— Простите, сэнсэй. Расскажите мне, пожалуйста, только старайтесь не волноваться так.  
— Понимаешь, Хиираги-сэнсэй сказал оставаться на месте, а потом увел Кинзо… И все время держал палец над своими часами, а это же опасно. Я сделал, как он велел… я же не думал… что Кинзо… его цель… ду… думал… ду…  
— Сэнсэй! Сэнсэй! Не отключайтесь, пожалуйста! Смотрите на меня, так, вот так, да. Хорошо. Дышите, глубоко, медленно, размеренно. Дышите. Хорошо, так… Значит, вы стояли у стены. Куда Хиираги-сэнсэй увел Такехару?  
— Шагов на 10 дальше… Я думал, он… смотреть… Почему Кинзо? Почему? Если из-за Шохея, то ведь это моя вина… Почему не я?  
— Сэнсэй, вы ведь осознаете, что технически никто не виноват. Гибель Кобаяши-куна была несчастным случаем. И вам уже давно можно не думать об этом постоянно: прямой человек, как и прямой бамбук, встречается редко, иногда нужно просто пережить произошедшее и жить дальше.  
— Я не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Если я забуду… если прощу себя и позволю себе не думать… это повторится. Я всегда так считал. Но…  
— Но?  
— Но я же не забывал… Почему все повторилось? Почему ученик опять пострадал по моей вине?  
Кусанаги просто не выдерживает, вдруг резко вцепляется в рубашку Араки и падает головой тому на грудь. Оба рыдают: Араки абсолютно беззвучно и неподвижно, только слезы по щекам скатываются, Кусанаги глухо бесслезно всхлипывает, сжимая в кулаках складки ткани. Потом так же резко вскакивает и пулей вылетает за дверь, а там всем весом наваливается на стену и сползает по ней вниз:  
— Араки, Араки-сэнсэй, простите меня…  
И точно в зеркальном отражении за неприметной дверью в углу подсобки те же слова шепчет другой голос.  
Но Араки не слышит обоих: сознание оставляет его еще до побега Кейго.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Хиираги быстро выкидывает из головы все мысли о происходящем сейчас в подсобке: прошло каких-то 2 часа, но ситуация в классе поменялась на противоположную. Теперь его ждут. Смотрят. Оценивают.  
Все сидят по местам, собранные, напряженные, кажется: притронешься — зазвенят.  
И он улыбается, вступая в клетку с тиграми, но инстинктивно проверяет часы на запястье. Только бы получилось незаметно: нельзя позволить ученикам почувствовать его страх или неуверенность.  
Он террорист, они заложники. Точка.  
Его сложности вообще мало кого волнуют, что бы он там ни чувствовал в себе, заставляя детей переживать подобное.  
— Итак, класс, староста сообщил мне, что вы желаете дать досрочный ответ. Похвально, но взвесили ли вы все последствия? Помните, если в ответе будет неправда, я убью пятерых из вас. Не страшно?  
Да, вздрагивают, но от страха ли, от омерзения ли, кто знает.  
Хиираги так же противно думать о своем поступке, но он должен доказать: управление через насилие не может быть одобрено обществом. Не должно быть одобрено.  
Если учеников нельзя брать в заложники, то почему тогда можно совершенно спокойно избивать их до полусмерти в попытке преподать урок приличного поведения? Откуда эти двойные стандарты?  
Кем себя возомнили Учителя в масках, что решают, кому жить, а кому умереть, и их даже не арестовывают?!  
— Похоже, вам и правда не страшно. На что надеетесь? Вас некому защитить, вас никогда никто и не защищал, только использовали…  
— Не смейте! — вскакивает вдруг Бон. — Думаете, мы не понимаем, о чем вы? Хотите сказать, нас использовал Араки: меня, Котаро, Рёту… да всех нас, здесь нет ни одного, кто не оказывался бы заданием сэнсэя в какой-то момент. Вы это имеете в виду? Забудьте. Я был ничтожеством с мешком денег, и каждый считал своим долгом взять эти деньги и вытереть об меня ноги. А Араки дал мне возможность посмотреть в лицо своей вине и своему страху и пережить их. Вы правда считаете, что это было просто для него: выяснить, отчего я стал такой дрянью, связаться с Сатоши, организовать нашу встречу и подготовить меня к ней?! Вы правда думаете, что все это заняло у него меньше времени, чем простая затрещина, отвесить мне которую — пара секунд? — Бон резко выбрасывает руку, будто пытаясь ударить воздух перед собой.  
Хиираги отворачивается, но Бон воодушевился от собственного порыва и продолжает:  
— Вы хотели правду? Я скажу ее, слушайте. Вы спрашивали, кто виноват в смерти вашего бывшего ученика, и ответ «никто, это была случайность» вас не устроил? Тогда готовьтесь: он виноват сам.  
Хиираги замирает, и весь класс вместе с ним.  
Бон в эти секунды отдышался и осознал, что был слишком экспрессивен. Вздрогнул, согнулся, будто пытаясь спрятаться под парту, но вдруг увидел светящиеся от благодарности глаза Канако, и в памяти встала ее улыбка и слова: «Ты тоже из М4!». Он тоже из крутых, и может подтвердить это:  
— Кулаки можно использовать только для защиты дорогих людей, Хиираги-сэнсэй. А что сделал ваш ученик? Причинил вред одноклассницам, испугался этого и сбежал, не пожелав принять заслуженное наказание?  
— Он просто не хотел, чтобы его беззаконно изувечили, как остальных друзей.  
— Бросьте! А над девчонками издеваться он и его дружки хотели? Что поделать, если те не могли сами за себя постоять тогда, и их пришлось выручать кому-то сильному? И сейчас Араки хотел защитить нас! Он ведь защищал Кинзо до самого конца, и вы это лучше всех знаете!  
Хиираги закрывает глаза и испытывает стойкое желание закрыть уши, но слова Бона звучат прямо внутри головы, и учителя не покидает мысль, что и Кусанаги сегодня уже говорил об этом: «…достаточно, чтобы отрицать наличие в произошедшем доли его собственной вины, полностью возложив ее на Учителя в маске?».  
«А вы правда считаете себя лучше нас?»

…Араки, конечно, не знал, что Хиираги велел им с Кинзо встать так, чтобы при взрыве ни один не пострадал. Завал должен был просто отрезать их друг от друга, а потом Хиираги налюбовался бы на крокодиловы слезы Араки-сэнсэя и через замаскированный лаз тайно вывел бы Кинзо в подсобку… Но кто мог предположить, что учитель и ученик взаимно решат, что целью террориста является другой — и когда его палец устремится к часам, кинутся прикрывать друг друга, прямо под бомбу?!  
Хиираги сам не понимал, каким чудом он успел оттолкнуть идиотов, но избежать травм не удалось. Меньше всех пострадал Кинзо, царапины и ссадины на ладонях и коленях были самыми серьезными ранениями, поскольку учителя успели закрыть его от падающих камней. А вот им самим досталось как следует…

Наверное, только этими травмами и можно было объяснить нехарактерную безответственность Хиираги: закрывать глаза, находясь в классе, полном заложников, ну кто совершил бы такую глупость?  
Но ученики надеялись на нечто подобное, поэтому для ответа и выбрали Бона: в споры с сэнсэем он до этого момента не вступал, позицию свою не прояснял, сильным духом соперником не выглядел, фактор неожиданности должен был сработать.  
Хиираги не успевает даже вернуться мыслями к классу, как его опрокидывают на пол, с запястья срывают часы-пульт… Не бьют, что удивительно, а тут же отходят и начинают рассматривать добычу, хорошие дети. Хиираги садится, осторожно разминает плечи, исподлобья смотрит на победителей — весь класс столпился у доски, осторожно рассматривают отобранный девайс. Улыбается и легко касается своей лодыжки… Один из шкафчиков у дальней стены взрывается, дети привычно уже падают и прикрывают головы, а потом потрясенно поднимаются, оглядываясь на Шишимару, все еще сжимающего часы учителя.  
— Это не я!  
В ту же секунду в класс влетает растрепанный и, кажется, заплаканный — а это вообще возможно? — Кусанаги, с порога оценивает ситуацию, но вмешиваться не спешит.  
Хиираги откашливается, вытирает кровь с носа и приветливо улыбается:  
— Конечно, это не ты, Шишимару. Неужели вы все и вправду думали, что после урока с прошлым взрывом в классе я буду столь же беспечен? У тебя в руках муляж, а настоящий пульт вот, — и он легко ставит ногу на парту и приподнимает край штанины. На светлой коже выделяется черный диск, ученики отшатываются. — Но я, кажется, обещал вам наказание за следующую попытку нападения… Что же это будет, а?  
Мальчишки прячут взгляды.  
— А я думал, вы захотите сразиться. Не как в прошлый и этот раз, все на одного, а по-честному?  
— Честный бой с террористом? Да вы шутник, Хиираги-сэнсэй, — сквозь зубы тянет Кусанаги.  
— Полагаешь, обучение через обмен ударами — исключительная прерогатива Учителей в масках? — скалится Хиираги.  
— Полагаю, что цель не оправдывает средства.  
— Давно ли думаешь так?  
— Когда бы ни начал.  
— Тогда поучаствуй. Останови меня!  
И тут вперед выступает Шишимару:  
— Это не его бой, ты, убийца!  
Кусанаги пытается кинуться между ними, но остальные парни из М4 оттирают его:  
— Не нервничай, староста. Шишимару сотрет тебя в порошок, если помешаешь.  
— Он же не победит Хиираги!  
— Еще есть мы.  
— Что вы творите?! Разве Араки не учил вас не допускать подобного?!  
— Тише, староста. Нам просто нужно выжить и выбраться отсюда…  
Шишимару, отброшенный жестоким ударом, влетает в ряд парт прямо перед ними, пластик жалобно скрипит, а металл скрежещет по полу.  
Теперь класс напоминает автосвалку: в центре на пустой площадке стоит Хиираги, девочки сбились у дальней стены, по диагонали расположены завалы из пострадавших во время боя парт, а с правого края группа удерживающих Кусанаги учеников потрясенно смотрит на почти лишившегося сознания Шишимару, распластавшегося поверх кучи парт и стульев. Хиираги ладонью стирает кровь уже со лба, потом достает из кармана окровавленный платок, скалится:  
— Кто следующий, ребята? Не тушуйтесь!  
Рёта вскидывает голову, резко отпускает руку Кусанаги и бросается вперед.  
Кусанаги так же резко вырывается от остальных и кидается вон из класса, его провожают недоумевающими взглядами, но потом концентрируются на Рёте, которого сэнсэй уже опрокинул на пол и теперь выворачивает руку, требуя капитуляции. Рёта еще пока не сдался, но не похоже, чтобы у него были шансы вырваться, и Котаро уже разминает запястья…  
Глухой голос с порога звучит для всех громом с ясного неба:  
— Прекратите. Просто прекратите это. Пожалуйста.


	8. Chapter 8

И Хиираги вдруг иррационально начинает завидовать.  
Потому что молодые тигры, почуявшие битву и с трудом ожидавшие своей очереди нападать, нахлестывая себя хвостами по бокам, вдруг теряют к нему всякий интерес и доверчивыми щенками разворачиваются к двери, ушки подняты в робкой надежде, хвостики беспрестанно виляют.  
Человек, стоящий в дверном проеме, еле держится на ногах — собственно, он фактически и не держится, висит на плече Кусанаги. Человек, стоящий там, не поднимает ни на кого взгляд, и повязка на его голове окровавлена, одежда в пыли и на скуле осталась не отмытая грязь. Но волна одуревших от радости учеников плавно и безмолвно огибает Хиираги и мчится к вернувшемуся, готовая рассыпаться на капли у ног.  
И только стоя уже в одном шаге, Котаро выдыхает:  
— Сэнсэй!  
И Араки поднимает глаза и бледно улыбается, и дети наконец верят своим глазам:  
— Сэнсэй! Это правда вы? Сэнсэй! Но как же? А мы… мы уже… Сэнсэй! Сэн…  
Прерывает этот поток излияний, разумеется, Кусанаги:  
— Вы! Может, не заметили, но Араки-сэнсэй себя сейчас не очень хорошо чувствует. Дайте нам пройти, расспрашивать и радоваться будете потом.  
Класс беспрекословно расступается, а затем потрясенно смотрит, как Кусанаги очень медленно и аккуратно доводит Араки-сэнсэя до ближайшей парты. Тот практически не может передвигаться самостоятельно, и голова в бинтах, и на бинтах кровь, но… Он жив!  
Устроившись, Араки медленно обводит их взглядом, находит Шишимару, тяжело поднявшегося и отряхивающего форму в стороне, поворачивается к нему:  
— Прости, я… Кинзо… он…  
— Ничего не говорите! — Шишимару закрывает глаза и мотает головой. — Не желаю слушать. Вы живы, это хорошо. Кин-чан… он… он будет рад этому.  
— Шишимару…  
— Нет. Я не верю, но понимаю, что это возможно. Это не нужно обсуждать сейчас. И ведь вы вернулись, сэнсэй… Почему бы и Кин-чану не вернуться, да?  
— А ты не думаешь, что лучше… ну… смириться? — вклинивается в разговор Рёта.  
Но Шишимару, вечно недоверчивый Шишимару, серый кардинал всех передряг в старшей школе «Каку» вдруг начинает мотать головой, всхлипывает и опускается на пол перед Араки, а тот осторожно протягивает руку и гладит опущенное плечо:  
— В любом случае, прости, Шишимару… Я должен был его защитить, и всех вас тоже, и… я буду просить прощения у Кинзо, когда мы выберемся.  
— Вы не виноваты в том, что он решил поиграть в героя, хотя его никто не заставлял, — мрачно тянет Шишимару, — так что вам незачем просить у меня прощения. Бон сказал сегодня, что не сомневается в вашем стремлении защитить нас. Я… тоже не сомневаюсь, что это правда, сэнсэй, — поднимает глаза, и краем замечает стоящего в отдалении Хиираги, и взгляд Шишимару тут же становится пристальным, а голос вкрадчивым: — Но здесь, кажется, есть человек, одержимый поисками правды у других, но вовсе не ограничивающий себя в обмане. Араки-сэнсэй жив, Хиираги-сэнсэй?  
Взгляды остальных резко обращается к нему, и Хиираги улыбается:  
— Да, конечно. Почему тебя это так удивляет?  
— Вы вчера говорили другое!  
— Когда это?  
— Когда пришли в класс вчера после взрыва.  
— Ты ошибся. Я говорил, что мне нужна жертва, всего одна жертва. Но кандидатуры случайно оказалось две, и, когда пришел без обоих, я спросил тебя, чья конкретно жизнь тебя волнует. Ты не ответил, кстати…  
— Какой ответ вы хотите? Кин-чан — мой единственный друг, но это не значит, что смерть Араки-сэнсэя взамен меня устроит!  
Хиираги опускает голову и прикрывает глаза на долю секунды:  
— Хорошо. Теперь давайте разбираться с нашими делами… На вопрос, который я задал вам утром, отвечал Бон. Бон, повтори вопрос и ответ для Араки-сэнсэя.  
Бон нервно вздыхает и встает, косясь на Араки:  
— Вы спросили, кто виноват в смерти того ученика, Кобаяши Шохея. Я ответил… да сам он и виноват, кто ж еще! И до сих пор считаю так, если кому-то хочется знать.  
Араки вздрагивает, взгляд становится пустым и темным, как будто он смотрит в себя и видит там совершенно не то, что его окружает сейчас. Хиираги, не отрывая глаз от Араки, скалит зубы в улыбке, но потом оглядывает класс, и улыбка гаснет:  
— И вы все тоже так считаете?  
— Можете не сомневаться, Хиираги-сэнсэй, — монотонно тянет Асами, — и если рассматривать это с позиции правды… Шохей-кун обязан был учитывать, что за членство в банде его рано или поздно накажут. Это не было их первой стычкой с Учителем в маске, но он, уже зная о его появлении, не вышел из банды или хотя бы не отказался от участия в столь вопиющем деле. Да, я тоже делала нечто подобное, как вы правильно мне напомнили, Хиираги-сэнсэй. Я даже намного худшие поступки совершала, поэтому понимаю его веру в свою безнаказанность… Но это никак не отменяет того факта, что именно совокупность его собственных действий привела к несчастному случаю.  
Хиираги смотрит на нее, и Асами бестрепетно встречает взгляд.  
Она не была в толпе, окружившей Араки, когда он вошел в класс. Ни она, ни Риза, ни Канако даже с мест не сдвинулись, так и сидят за своими партами у стены справа. Араки в соседнем ряду, и Канако сейчас всем корпусом повернута туда, как стрелка магнита. Риза крутит головой, будто маятником, охватывая взглядом весь класс от Канако до Хиираги-сэнсэя, но Асами смотрит строго перед собой или в стену класса, и глаза полузакрыты. Все три девочки в каком-то своем мире, но этот мир сейчас свернут до неуверенных пальцев Араки, поправляющих бинт на голове.  
Хиираги отходит к окну, прижимается горячим лбом к стеклу.  
Вокруг Араки-сэнсэя кольца учеников уже нет: тот сам велел им разойтись по своим местам, когда Бон начал повторять вопрос и ответ. Однако это ничего не значит, и большинство ведут себя как Канако: развернулись к сэнсэю вместе со стульями и смотрят. На самого Хиираги не обращают внимания, он снова пустое место для них.  
Начать потрясать пультом от бомб?  
Но поможет ли это теперь? И нужно ли это теперь?  
Правда, озвученная этими детьми… Когда она успела стать правдой и для него?  
Когда увидел, как учитель и ученик метнулись друг к другу там, в коридоре? Когда сам кинулся к ним, не помня себя? Когда очнулся в россыпи камней, и целую минуту, наверное, просто смотрел на кровь, стекающую по лбу Араки прямо за ворот рубашки Кинзо? Когда услышал, как Араки извиняется перед Шишимару?  
Хиираги-сэнсэй возвращается за учительскую кафедру и наталкивается на взгляд Араки. В нем пустота, и самоуверенность террориста ломается наконец:  
— Хорошо, класс. Ответ принят.  
Учителя в маске нельзя осудить без санкции министерства образования. Для этого при министерстве создан специальный надзорный орган, который сам предварительно изучает все случаи и решает, передавать дело в полицию или нет. Причем для передачи требуется получение согласия самого Учителя в маске, иначе его дело нельзя расследовать посторонним, потому что это приведет к раскрытию личности.  
Но Хиираги Ибуки точно знает, что Араки Гота давал в полиции показания по факту гибели Кобаяши Шохея. Значит, он согласился на это. И значит, в полиции также пришли к выводу, что произошедшее — несчастный случай?  
Раньше Хиираги однозначно считал, что закрывший это дело детектив был некомпетентен, пристрастен или вовсе подкуплен.  
Но теперь…  
А еще он знает, что целый год после этого Араки Гота не выходил на работу. Лечился. Приходил в себя. Учился жить, когда умер юный мальчишка.  
Раньше Хиираги добавлял и это к неподъемной тяжести вины: ты живешь, а он?  
Но теперь?  
«Если считаете, что за смерть Шохея требуется кровная месть, забрали бы мою жизнь».  
Разве смерть Араки что-то решила бы? Разве его жизнь не решает что-то намного большее сейчас? И разве забыта цена, которую Учитель в маске заплатил за умение рассчитывать последствия своих действий?  
Шохей. Он тоже заплатил свою цену.

Ученики на Хиираги не смотрят, он все еще пустое место, он все еще ничего — совсем ничего! — не сделал для них как учитель.  
Араки научил их думать и понимать последствия. Араки всегда готов был встать между ними и их проблемами, невзирая на трудности. Араки своей болью помог им увидеть в себе хорошие черты и стать лучше.  
Сам Хиираги… он попытался смешать их с грязью, чтобы они осознали грязь в себе и ужаснулись тому, как живут. И захотели жить по-другому, и стали лучше не благодаря, а вопреки.  
Может быть, полгода назад у него и получилось бы задуманное. Может быть, если бы он не лелеял планы мести, а сконцентрировался тогда на учениках.  
Теперь эта методика не подойдет, ученики стали слишком хороши и больше неподвластны ей. Осталось лишь признать поражение.  
И словно символом этого поражения от двери доносится знакомый тягучий голос:  
— Эй, Чудила! Так что с ответом, он правдив хоть? Как там твои внутренние весы показывают?


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Когда Кинзо открывает глаза, первое, что его удивляет, — это сама возможность их открыть.  
Вот вроде только что Чудила повел их с Араки по коридору, потом велел тому встать к стене, Кинзо отправил идти дальше, улыбнулся криво, так что где-то в глубине души что-то дрогнуло, сам отошел в сторону, и…  
И Кинзо вдруг пришла странная мысль: а ведь Чудила не случайно выгнал Араки из класса. И теперь тот не знал, о чем была беседа, а предыдущий взрыв-наказание произошел в классе, поэтому Араки может не ожидать, что Кинзо привели на казнь… А… Кинзо ли?  
Он, наверное, думал об этом тысячную долю секунды. И этой тысячной хватило, чтобы броситься назад, как безумному, и столкнуться с кинувшимся к нему Араки, а потом еще чьи-то руки отшвыривают их вбок, и еще мгновение в ушах стоит грохот, и тело ощущает потоки воздуха, глухие удары и сухое першение пыли в горле, но Араки прижимает его к полу и прикрывает голову руками, так что Кинзо ничего не видит и не может понять происходящее, а потом на него обрушивается темнота…  
И он открывает глаза.  
Нос хоть и забит, но ощущает странный металлический запах, во рту отвратительный привкус цемента и на зубах хрустит пыль, он лежит на полу и почему-то чувствует себя так, будто таскал грузы на байто никак не менее суток без перерыва. Кинзо пытается встать, несмотря на ноющие мышцы и саднящие ладони и колени, перекатывается на спину… и мгновенно вскакивает, забыв о боли: в двух шагах от него среди пыли и обломков перекрытий лежит Араки. Вокруг него уже натекло кровавое озеро, а Чудила безуспешно пытается соорудить повязку из полы собственной рубашки.  
Кинзо вздрагивает, будто по телу проходит разряд тока, на негнущихся ногах даже шаг сделать трудно, но он пытается:  
— Сэнсэй!  
Хиираги-сэнсэй поднимает голову, но Кинзо даже не отдает себе толком отчета, что в первый раз обратился к Араки как положено, и помощник классного мог принять это на свой счет.  
— Араки-сэнсэй без сознания, Кинзо. И я никак не могу остановить кровотечение… Ты смыслишь что-нибудь в перевязках?  
Не принял. Соображает. Так, перевязки…  
Вообще-то, Кинзо обязан был посещать курсы оказания первой медицинской помощи… Он и посещал, но, к несчастью, примерно треть занятий приходилась на время уроков (а уроки он пропускать не хотел), а другая треть — на время байто, и работу пропускать тоже было нельзя. Конечно, кое-что о перевязках в памяти отложилось, но очень, очень мало. Однако выбора нет, ноги вроде бы соглашаются слушаться, и Кинзо опускается на колени, осторожно ощупывает голову Араки… Кровотечение сильное, но это характерно для травм головы, надо просто найти его источник, закрыть стерильной салфеткой и наложить повязку. Кстати, салфетка…  
— Эй, тут есть аптечка или что-то подобное?  
— Аптечка, да, конечно, — немедленно отзывается Хиираги, не двигаясь с места, и Кинзо недоуменно поднимает на него глаза:  
— Давай ее сюда, хорош рефлексировать!  
Зрачки Чудилы слегка расширены, взгляд расфокусирован, и, похоже, тот пострадал разве что чуть-чуть меньше Араки… Но у Кинзо другая задача, он должен найти рану, а местоположение аптечки должно быть известно террористу, и Кинзо просто зря потеряет время на поиски.  
Когда наконец аптечка оказывается в его руках, рана на голове Араки уже обнаружена. Салфетка. Бинт. Бинта мало, надо будет потом спросить у Чудилы, есть ли еще. Приложить. Обмотать. Получается неровно, у него мало практики. Не думать. Все получится.  
— А теперь давайте отнесем сэнсэя в класс.  
А как привычно это «сэнсэй» теперь срывается с его губ…  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Мне нужна жертва.  
— Так вроде это должен был быть я. Кстати, почему я еще жив?  
— Ты против?  
— Да нет, просто интересно.  
— Если будешь слушать меня, расскажу.  
— Окей. Может, начнете с того, почему не хотите отправить Араки в класс? О нем там получше позаботятся, Кусанаги наверняка посещал больше занятий по медицине, чем я.  
— Первоначально мне нужна была только жертва. Но… сейчас я не смогу все сделать сам, мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
— И?  
— И ты, конечно, с готовностью поучаствуешь в инсценировке своей смерти и обеспечишь мне всевозможную поддержку?  
— Размечтался, Чудила!  
— Почему-то я так и подумал. Хорошо, — Хиираги встает и отходит прочь, осматривая потолок, затем останавливается, вглядывается пристальнее. — Так, это здесь.  
— Что там?  
— Еще бомба, разумеется. Уверен, я говорил, что их много.  
— Собираешься получить свою жертву?  
— В некотором роде. Поможешь мне подтащить сюда Араки-сэнсэя?  
— Что?!  
— Если нет, я и сам справлюсь.  
— Прекрати, ты!  
— Ты явно не понял, Кинзо. Мне нужна жертва, но нужна и помощь, причем искренняя и полноценная. Если я не смогу получить от тебя помощь взамен на жизнь, то Араки-сэнсэй для меня бесполезен. В таком случае мне проще сделать жертвой его, а тебя отправить в класс. Согласен?  
— Ты!  
— Согласен?  
— Что нужно сделать?  
— Вот, молодец. На самом деле все просто. Видишь? — Хиираги указывает на обломки ноутбука, валяющиеся у стены. — На него были выведены точки доступа ко всем камерам. И теперь у меня нет связи с внешним периметром, если я нахожусь за пределами своей подсобки, где основные экраны. А снаружи у нас специальный штурмовой отряд полиции и детективы, и их нужно контролировать. Поэтому мне требуется кто-то, кто будет постоянно находиться в подсобке, отслеживать ситуацию по камерам и информировать меня, если я в классе, а вокруг школы что-то происходит.  
— Звучит и правда несложно.  
— Ну вот и славно. Да, чтобы не было недоразумений: пульт управления бомбами — часы, и они не пострадали. Если решишь меня обмануть, увидеть снова Араки-сэнсэя не рассчитывай, пара тонн бетона слабо совместима с жизнью. Продемонстрировать?  
— Не надо, — мрачно качает головой Кинзо.  
— Хорошо. Взамен на помощь я гарантирую твою безопасность и безопасность Араки-сэнсэя. Вызовем к нему Кусанаги, если, как ты сказал, он разбирается в оказании первой помощи. Кусанаги ведь умеет хранить тайны? — они обмениваются кривыми улыбками.  
— Даже слишком хорошо.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
— Кин-чан! — Шишимару кидается к нему, резко останавливается, прячет взгляд. — Ну, ты… это… как?  
— Жив, здоров, — смущенно тянет Кинзо, чуть отвернув голову. — Знаешь, я не мог сообщить раньше. Ты… это… прости.  
— Понимаю, ничего страшного, — мотает головой Шишимару. — Хорошо, что ты в порядке.  
— Ну да… — Кинзо неуверенно касается плеча Шишимару и с облегчением оглядывает остальных: — А вы как, ребята?  
— Совсем разболтались без твоего контроля, — Асами неожиданно мягко улыбается, и Кинзо неуверенно приподнимает уголки губ в ответ.  
Потом выдыхает и поворачивается к Араки. Тот сидит неподвижно, и губы белые как мел, и тоже не поднимает глаз. Да что с ними такое-то, что с Шишимару, что с сэнсэем? Кинзо пытается напустить себя независимый вид, но выходит плохо. Ладно, Араки все равно не смотрит, можно не прятать беспокойство:  
— Сэнсэй, я вернулся.  
— Хорошо, молодец, — и уставился на свои руки, явно не вполне осознавая, что говорит.  
— Спасибо вам.  
— Спасибо? — теперь глаза изумленно вскидывает, будто и благодарить его не за что. А потом до Араки наконец доходит: — «Сэнсэй»? «Вам»? Кинзо, это точно ты?  
— Я похож на неупокоенного духа?  
— Ты похож на идиота! — взрывается Шишимару, секунду все трое смотрят друг на друга, а потом начинают смеяться. И все остальные ученики наконец хохочут, как будто любые проблемы позади. Кинзо подходит вплотную и опускается на пол перед Араки, и тот легко кладет руку на его плечо, осторожно сжимает:  
— Так все же, почему «сэнсэй»?  
— Эй, Араки, а ты тут кто? — сквозь смех выдает Котаро.  
— Но такое формальное обращение…  
— Пугает?  
— Нервирует.  
— Я скоро перестану, — обещает Кинзо, — считайте это результатом стресса.  
— Хорошо. И благодарить тоже не за что.  
— Вы меня защищали.  
— Не защитил.  
— С чего вдруг? Посмотрите, — Кинзо разводит руки в стороны, приглашая всех себя осмотреть, — ни царапины. А сами? А с ногами что?  
— Мне просто не повезло. И ноги скоро будут в порядке.  
— Но пока вы ходить не можете, я же видел по камерам. И конечно, просто не повезло, а так сами вы спасались со всем усердием.  
— Кинзо, я учитель. Защита учеников — моя должностная обязанность.  
— Расскажите об этом министру образования!  
— Рассказывал, — улыбается Араки.  
— А что он?  
— Сказал, что я сумасшедший.  
— Никогда не думал, что мы с ним хоть раз сойдемся во мнениях по какому-либо вопросу.  
— Извини, что разрушил твою убежденность.  
— Не разрушили.  
— Почему?  
— Я с ним не согласен.  
Араки секунду смотрит на него, а потом улыбается. Кинзо определенно доволен результатом, и теперь можно обратить внимание на единственного человека, выделенного из их веселой компании.  
— Нэ, Чудила…  
— Кинзо, это особенно обидно, когда с Араки-сэнсэем ты вдруг начинаешь говорить с использованием уважительных форм, а ко мне обращаешься неформально и по прозвищу.  
— Думал, тебя больше обидит мое появление.  
— Отнюдь, я понимаю: ты оставался в подсобке, потому что не хотел, чтобы пострадал Араки-сэнсэй. Стоило Кусанаги его вывести, ты сразу счел себя свободным. Вот действия Кейго меня возмутили больше. Он ведь отдал ключ-карту, поэтому ты смог открыть запертую дверь?  
— Точно, Хиираги-сэнсэй. Я же понял, что Такехара жив, и просто ее под дверь просунул.  
— Сговорились, даже не разговаривая. Ученики. Есть еще что-то, что вы хотите мне рассказать?  
— Знаешь, Чудила… Я долго думал, пока смотрел во все эти камеры и слушал тебя…  
— И?  
— Ты хотел, чтобы мы изменились… ну, в результате всего этого… И… это странно будет от меня услышать, но, в принципе, ты нам всем тут добра желал. Может, вначале убеждал себя, что хочешь отомстить Араки-сэнсэю, конечно. А потом-то, когда немного с ним поговорил и его послушал… Ты ведь смог увидеть, что он изменился. Так вот… мы все изменились. Может, и не так, как ты хотел… Но знаешь, Чудила, мне кажется, ты сам изменился больше всех.  
— О чем ты, Кинзо?  
— Тебе же не месть нужна. Ты хочешь, чтобы произошедшее с тем парнем, Шохеем, никогда не повторилось. И Араки хочет того же самого, ты ведь уже понял. Я к чему: вы между собой не враги. И мы с тобой не враги. Ты можешь сейчас просто нормально рассказать всем, что происходит? Без всяких глупостей, вроде бомб и угроз? Свою правду, которую пытаешься миру донести с помощью этого захвата заложников, — просто рассказать, чтобы мы тебя поняли и помогли тебе? — Кинзо переводит дыхание, он и не помнит, когда в последний раз столько говорил.  
Хиираги отворачивается, отходит к окну, опирается рукой на раму.  
— Такехара прав, Хиираги-сэнсэй, — в разговор включается Кусанаги, — мы с вами это тоже обсуждали. Вы не просто так взяли целый класс в заложники, и именно наш класс выбрали тоже не беспричинно, я знаю. Расскажите нам. Мы провели вместе почти двое суток, за это время было всякое, и уж теперь-то можем выслушать друг друга, правда?  
— Что сделал Араки-сэнсэй, чтобы ты стал его слушать? — резко оборачивается к нему Хиираги.  
— Сказал, что будет рядом и защитит нас, чего бы ему это ни стоило.  
— И ты поверил?  
— Словами сэнсэй не ограничился.  
— Проведенного нами вместе времени достаточно, чтобы поверить друг другу?  
— Достаточно секунды иногда. Не понимаю, вы в принципе отказываетесь с нами говорить или пока не верите, что мы достойны?  
Хиираги отходит от окна, встает перед классом, прямо в центр взглядов, смотрит в ответ:  
— Хорошо. Я все вам расскажу.


	11. Chapter 11

***  
Араки задумчиво смотрит на экраны камер видеонаблюдения.  
Снаружи явно что-то затевается, уж очень тихо и пустынно: репортеров, ночевавших в палатках возле школьного забора, разогнали; толпа ответственных лиц, включая директора и завуча, постоянно маячившая перед корпусом, также исчезла.  
Хиираги подходит со спины почти бесшумно, но Араки профессионал и привык отслеживать ситуацию, поэтому тихо говорит, не оборачиваясь:  
— Они готовятся к штурму, Хиираги-сэнсэй.  
— Да, но у меня достаточный запас бомб, чтобы отогнать их, — Хиираги встает сбоку, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
— Хотелось бы избежать ненужного ущерба, школу ведь придется заново отстраивать.  
— Что вы предлагаете?  
— Выйдите на связь с полицией.  
— Я уже высказал свои условия.  
— Любой нормальный человек понимает, что правительство не пойдет на выдачу Учителей в масках террористу с бомбами. А детектив, руководящий операцией, — это не тот уровень для обсуждения правительственной программы, с ним о ней говорить бессмысленно.  
— А с кем имеет смысл?  
— С министром образования.  
— Они не вызовут его точно так же, как не выдадут мне участников проекта.  
— Потребуйте вызвать. Остальное будет моей заботой.  
— Вы поможете мне? — Хиираги отрывает глаза от экрана и в первый раз смотрит на человека рядом с собой.  
— В итоге мне нужно, чтобы ученики благополучно отправились по домам, событий за прошедшие двое суток в их жизни случилось вполне достаточно. Пора заканчивать, Хиираги-сэнсэй, вы так не считаете?  
— Мы не сможем закончить все сегодня.  
— Конечно, нет, ведь до полуночи осталось всего два часа, — улыбается Араки, и Хиираги смущенно фыркает в ответ, сдергивает и начинает протирать очки, потом возвращает их на нос, Араки смотрит на это со странным весельем и спрашивает: — А как там в классе?  
— Все поужинали и ложатся спать. Канако очень долго не могла успокоиться. Неужели вас устраивает ситуация, Араки-сэнсэй?  
— Разве ненормально испытывать чувства к учителю в ее возрасте?  
— Разве нормально делать вид, что ничего не замечаете?  
— Для Кондо любая реакция будет поощрением. Я хотел бы остаться для нее приятным воспоминанием о юности, если это возможно, а не сожалением об ошибках и унижениях. А вот как помочь Асами, даже не представляю…  
— Асами?  
— А? О, это просто мысль вслух, не обращайте внимания, Хиираги-сэнсэй.  
— Похоже, вы видите гораздо больше, чем показываете, Араки-сэнсэй.  
— Вы же тоже учитель, Хиираги-сэнсэй, вы понимаете, что мы должны защитить их, и от себя, и от них самих тоже.  
— Рокировка, королевская защита в шахматах.  
— Точно.  
— А Шохей?  
Ну да, конечно, этот разговор должен был произойти.  
— Это моя вина.  
— Помнится, дети это отрицали упорно.  
— Они дети, у них мир делится на черное и белое. И если ты один раз встал на белую клетку, ты уже рыцарь без страха и упрека в их глазах.  
— В шахматах есть фигуры слонов, которые ходят только по белым клеткам.  
— Но сам слон может быть черным. А еще он может помешать сделать рокировку.  
— Случившееся с Шохеем — это ваша вина?  
— Да, без сомнения.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я не смог его защитить.  
— Класс 2С…  
— Ребята? — Араки кивает в сторону классной комнаты, и Хиираги согласно опускает веки. — Что с ними?  
— Мне кажется, я помешал защищать их.  
— Вы взяли их в заложники, почти двое суток запугивали бомбами и убийствами, и еще сомневаетесь, Хиираги-сэнсэй? — качает головой Араки.  
— Странно, да? Я хотел им помочь и не заметил, что помощь мне самому была нужна больше.  
— Ученики с этим разобрались.  
— Вы хорошо с ними поработали, Араки-сэнсэй.  
— Это наш общий класс, Хиираги-сэнсэй.  
— Я ничего для них не сделал.  
— Я так не считаю.  
Хиираги отворачивается и натыкается взглядом на два онигири, лежащих на столе:  
— Вы не ужинали, Араки-сэнсэй?  
— Я же пообещал самым внимательным образом наблюдать за камерами, — а еще он способен передвигаться только с посторонней помощью, а стол далеко. — А вам бы не помешало поесть, Хиираги-сэнсэй.  
Хиираги легко поднимается и отходит, Араки чуть слышно вздыхает, отвлекается от происходящего в подсобке и возвращает взгляд к экранам. Поэтому когда перед ним вдруг оказываются онигири и бутылочка с соевым молоком, он вздрагивает от неожиданности и изумленно поднимает глаза.  
— Ну… вам тоже неплохо бы поужинать, Араки-сэнсэй. А потом и спать отправиться, а то голова болит, наверное. Из-за сотрясения.  
— Да я почти сутки без сознания был, отоспался. И за камеры отвечаю, мы договорились.  
— Я послежу.  
— У вас тоже сотрясение, Хиираги-сэнсэй, вам следует отдохнуть.  
— Совсем легкое. И я же тут террорист, недопущение атаки — это моя забота. Но насчет беседы с министром образования… Как это можно устроить?  
— Можете отдать мне мой телефон?  
— Конечно, — Хиираги минуту роется в железном сейфе и передает телефон хозяину.  
Араки с досадой смотрит на часы на экране — поздновато, — но качает головой и набирает номер. Отвечают на другом конце практически сразу:  
— Доброй ночи, Икура-сан. Да, это Араки Гота. Да, все в порядке, ученики сейчас спят. Нет, я тоже в порядке, — косится на свои забинтованные ноги, — никаких сложностей. Икура-сан… дело в том, что Хиираги-сэнсэй хотел бы поговорить с вами. Прямо сейчас, если есть возможность. Да. Да. Хорошо, сейчас передам ему телефон…  
И глаза Хиираги широко распахиваются: вот так, просто? Он пытался записаться на прием к министру образования несколько месяцев после смерти Шохея, он искал справедливости во всех инстанциях — а Араки Гота может просто позвонить ночью, и все решается?  
Наверное, Араки чувствует изменение его настроения, потому что отдергивает руку и извиняется в трубку, уверяя, что случилось непредвиденное и он еще перезвонит чуть позже. А потом переводит на Хиираги серьезный взгляд:  
— Не думайте, что все просто.  
— Что?  
— Я же вижу: вы возмущены тем, что Учителям в масках опять все достается легко, даже прямая связь с министром образования есть.  
— А разве нет?  
— К вашему сведению, Хиираги-сэнсэй, сам я звоню по этому номеру первый раз в жизни. В основном звонят мне, и не сказал бы, что эти звонки приятны.  
— Но этот номер у вас записан, и его хозяин ответил вам поздно вечером.  
— Да, это наша работа, моя и его.  
— Все ли относятся к этому, как к работе?  
— Отвлекитесь от своих эмоций, пожалуйста. Вы собираетесь ставить ультиматум министру, вам нельзя устраивать обвинительно-проповедническую речь на полчаса. Все должно быть четко и конкретно.  
— Вы не слишком усложняете?  
— Вовсе нет. Давайте разберем ситуацию между собой. Чего вы добиваетесь?  
— Прекращения действия программы «КТ».  
— И учителя опять останутся один на один с распоясавшимися бандами школьников, без каких-либо рычагов влияния?  
— Но… Нет, это не выход. Значит, вы считаете, что программа нужна?  
— Предполагаете, я остался бы ее участником, если бы не думал так?  
— Но зачем это вам? Вы все равно не используете насилие, вы позволяете ученикам нападать на себя…  
— И никогда-никогда не поддаюсь. Ученики должны знать, что в школе есть человек, которого не пугают их кулаки. Человек, который останавливается только потому, что не хочет причинить боль тем, кто очевидно слабее. Это полезно для их будущей жизни, уметь правильно оценивать свои силы.  
— Хорошо. Программа нужна, потому что она позволяет учителю быть сильнее своих учеников.  
— Да.  
— Тогда как сделать так, чтобы учитель использовал эту силу во благо всех, включая и бандитов, с которыми сражается?  
— Изменение условий программы «КТ» и мотивация.  
— Мотивация?  
— А вы полагаете, всех Учителей в масках происходящее устраивает? Думаете, мы все садисты, только и мечтающие избить учеников, желательно прямо у доски?  
— Иногда складывается такое впечатление.  
— Значит, остается только мотивация. Учителей в масках нужно убедить, что они должны измениться. И после этого они будут способны изменить учеников.  
— Вы идеалист, Араки-сэнсэй.  
— Не спорю, но, возможно, идеалы — это как раз то, что нужно детям, пока они еще не стали взрослыми?  
— А учителям?  
— В какой-то мере общение с учениками позволяет нам заново переживать нашу юность…  
— Вам всего 26 лет, Араки-сэнсэй!  
— Я помню, что вы старше меня на год, Хиираги-сэнсэй.

И оба вдруг фыркают.  
— Так, выходит, мы оба собирали информацию друг о друге, Араки-сэнсэй?  
— Похоже на то, Хиираги-сэнсэй.  
— Знаете… как-то странно общаться настолько формально теперь…  
— Когда мы чуть не подрались утром и так хорошо понимаем друг друга вечером?  
— Да, — Хиираги улыбается, — Гота-кун?  
Араки опускает голову, и Хиираги выговаривает, торопясь:  
— Но если это слишком фамильярно…  
— Нет, но меня так никто не называет, обычно просто по имени.  
— Гота. Это точно слишком фамильярно, мы все же коллеги.  
— Да, пожалуй. Ибуки-кун?  
— Вот и хорошо. Конечно, не при учениках.  
— Да, мы все же учителя.  
— Да.  
— А у Ибуки-куна хороший удар, не уверен, что я победил бы...  
— Вот обязательно надо было мне напомнить, что случилось утром, Гота-кун? Да, я избил ученика, даже двоих.  
— Вообще я не это имел в виду. Но хотя Шишимару несильно пострадал, а Рёта вообще ни синяка не получил, так делать неправильно, конечно.  
— Не имел он в виду. Кто в это поверит?  
— Просто нужно быть сдержаннее. Мотивация, помнишь?  
— Я не Учитель в маске!  
— Может, тебе стоит рассмотреть вариант присоединения к программе? Когда все закончится, и пройдет суд?  
— Кто меня примет в участники, с судимостью-то?  
— Мы ведь собираемся ставить ультиматум Икуре-сану, а среди Учителей в масках судимость могла бы быть не редкостью, если бы нас не защищали всеми способами.  
— Мы?  
— Я только что сам министру звонил и устроил тебе опрос по знанию твоих же требований. Если это не называется «сообщник», то прямо не знаю, как и назвать.  
— Стокгольмский синдром. И у тебя, и у детей.  
— Про детей мы скажем так в полиции. Ученики ни в коем случае не должны быть причастны, это может разрушить их карьеру в дальнейшем.  
— Можешь не беспокоиться. И я все возьму на себя.  
— Но…  
— Это изначально было моей идеей, ты тоже жертва, и вообще — ученики не должны лишиться сразу и помощника классного, и самого классного руководителя.  
— Это так, но…  
— Кто здесь террорист? Вот и не спорь с ним, Гота-кун, а то… хм… ученики пострадают.  
— Я и так с самого начала прямо образцовый заложник, разве нет?  
— Да, меня это удивило. И наших учеников тоже. Вас учат и этому тоже, не только оказанию первой помощи?  
— Нет, конечно. То есть у нас есть курс психологии, но, честно говоря, в недостаточном объеме. Просто я же взрослый человек и понимаю, что нельзя злить кого-то с бомбой. С самого начала было очевидно, что ты не хочешь причинять ученикам вред, но всегда можно вывести человека из себя, и что он тогда натворит — неизвестно.  
— Разумно, хотя я на такую предсказуемость не рассчитывал. Ну что, звоним министру образования еще раз?  
— Ты готов?  
— Не уверен.  
— Тогда пока не стоит.  
— Но нам действительно лучше обойтись без лишних взрывов, а то учеников перебудим.  
— Нам?  
И оба снова фыркают.


	12. Chapter 12

***  
«Хорошо. Я все вам расскажу».  
Взгляды, устремленные на него, очень внимательны. Ученики ждут, и им действительно важны его слова.  
Честно говоря, он наслаждался этим все прошедшие месяцы и успел отвыкнуть за последние двое суток.  
Учитель искусств. В принципе, его профессия не предполагала ни всеобщей живой заинтересованности, ни страха не сдать предмет. Увлечение для нескольких «белоручек», не более того. Тем удивительнее было, когда 2С начал приходить на занятия в полном составе, когда все они пытались выстроить перспективу и смешать краски.  
Сначала думал, что это из-за того, что он помощник руководителя их класса, и они пытаются льстить ему так. Потом поверил, что их и правда заинтересовали открывающиеся возможности узнать что-то новое.  
Но это ведь ничего не меняло?  
В классе работало сразу три Учителя в маске, одним из них был Араки Гота, а ему, Хиираги, нужно было совершить задуманное, добиться своих целей. Этот класс был идеальной мишенью.  
— Разумеется, как и сказали Кинзо и Кейго, я не стал бы прибегать к таким мерам и втягивать в это вас, учеников, если бы речь шла только об Араки-сэнсэе и моих претензиях к нему. Просто… теперь же очевидно, как вам повезло? Ваш класс представлял проблему для школы, вызвали Учителя в маске для ее решения, и… если бы это был не Араки-сэнсэй?  
На класс обрушивается тишина. Нет, все об этом знали, но никто ни разу не произнес вслух имя, и поэтому как бы… этого не было?  
Араки первым нарушает молчание:  
— Что за реакция, ребята? Теперь я чувствую себя очень неуверенно.  
— Ты? Да с тебя самомнение обдирать надо, — ворчит Шишимару, и по классу перекатываются смешки.  
— Самомнение, с меня? — удивленно поворачивается к нему Араки, но отвечает Рёта:  
— Ну а кто еще мог бы без сопротивления подставляться то под кулаки, то под электрошокер, то вообще под удар битой бутылкой? Только сверхсущество. Ореол сияния не нужно сделать поярче, Араки-сэнсэй?  
— Он его под маской на полную катушку врубает, когда нам не видно! — выдает Котаро.  
Теперь уже все смеются открыто, а Араки даже не может сбежать, хотя смущается по-настоящему:  
— Ну вот почему вы так? И ладно бы не знали раньше…  
— А что мы знали, Араки-сэнсэй, — рассуждает Бон, — что вы нам не верите, поэтому правду не говорите?  
— Я не мог рассказать, контракт запрещает.  
— А больше он ничего не запрещает? Все же и так поняли!  
— За догадки учеников я не отвечаю, а обсуждать свою работу права не имею. И да, это такое доверие, — Араки все же поднимается, тяжело опираясь на парту, но сделать хоть шаг самостоятельно все равно не выходит — ноги травмированы серьезно.  
Кусанаги кидается к нему, усаживает на место и сердито выговаривает:  
— Что вы творите, сэнсэй? Сами знаете, возможна только минимальная нагрузка, иначе будет хуже. А вы поддаетесь на провокации, как ребенок, честное слово!  
Переводит взгляд на остальных:  
— Довольны? Довели человека! Если ему придется ложиться в больницу, это будет вашей виной. В конце концов, отвлекитесь от Араки-сэнсэя, в его секретах нет ничего нового. Мы еще о тайнах Хиираги-сэнсэя не дослушали.  
Кинзо поддерживает:  
— Да-да, Чудила нам еще про свою и нашу правду не рассказал, а вы накинулись на Араки, будто в первый раз его видите.  
Араки-сэнсэй выглядит и правда расстроенным, да еще и слегка морщится от боли в ногах, поэтому ученики тут же понимают, что перегнули палку. Со всех сторон доносится:  
— Нэ, Араки... Мы не хотели… Ну, ты же знаешь, мы не со зла… Сэнсэй, простите нас! Мы просто не ожидали…  
— Не представляю, как можно не ожидать того, что уже давно знаете, — качает головой Хиираги.  
— Вам ли сомневаться, сэнсэй, — косится на него Кусанаги. — Вы от нас ничем не отличаетесь в этом вопросе.  
Хиираги прикусывает язык: он действительно не отличается. И теперь на него снова обращено все внимание класса, Кусанаги все-таки профи. Кинзо опять поддерживает:  
— Короче, Чудила, давай по порядку. Первый вопрос, который ты нам задал: почему именно мы стали заложниками? Вот и ответь сам, только четко и по делу.  
— Вы класс Араки-сэнсэя. У вас в классе работают три Учителя в маске. Идеальные заложники.  
— Как-то слишком по делу… — тянет Кусанаги. — Даже мне захотелось предыстории, хоть я и не любопытен. Вы говорили, что раньше уже работали в одной школе с Араки-сэнсэем, Хиираги-сэнсэй. А почему вам так важен тот ученик, Кобаяши Шохей?  
— Что значит «почему», Кейго? — потрясенно поворачивается к нему Хиираги. — Ученик погиб! Я был его классным руководителем, ты же знаешь. Но даже если бы не был, разве можно спокойно пройти мимо гибели ребенка? Просто забыть о нем и беззаботно жить дальше?  
— Хорошо, вы не прошли мимо, и?  
— Я пытался получить разъяснения, но нигде не было никакой информации. В полиции мне сказали, что материалы дела засекречены, поскольку в происшествии участвовал Учитель в маске. Детектив намекнул, что вообще удивительно, что у них эти материалы есть. Обычно в таких случаях дело даже не расследуют, потому что специальный комитет при министерстве образования издает постановление, что произошедшее — несчастный случай, без конкретизации. И этот детектив лично выдал мне бумагу, где черным по белому значилось то же самое!  
— Но это же были результаты официального полицейского расследования, а не какого-то сомнительного комитета?  
— Ученик погиб, упав с крыши при неясных обстоятельствах, и никому не было дела! На похороны пришли всего несколько человек, и Кобаяши-сан, отец Шохея, сказал мне, что их семья не получала официальных извинений от руководства школы, потому что падение произошло вне ее стен. А когда я пришел через неделю, он вообще заявил, что это был несчастный случай!  
— Кобаяши-сан слишком добр ко мне, — тихо выговаривает Гота. — Он расспросил друзей Шохей-куна, а те почему-то убедили его в этом, хоть я и говорил ему, что виноват во всем.  
— Вы встречались с Кобаяши-саном, Араки-сэнсэй?! Поэтому он так мне сказал? — резко поворачивается к нему Хиираги.  
— Да Араки у него чуть не каждый вечер просиживает, — сообщает Бон. — Я же правильно понял, что парень на фотке в той кафешке и есть Шохей, а дядечка за стойкой — его отец?  
— Все верно, Бон, — кивает Араки.  
В классе воцаряется тишина. Хиираги тоже молчит, дезориентированный открывающейся реальностью.  
— И ты тоже чуть не каждый вечер смотришь на фото того парня, Араки? — наконец осторожно интересуется Кинзо.  
— Фотография так стоит, — пожимает тот плечами, — нельзя зайти и не увидеть. Кобаяши-сану это важно.  
— Просто ради любопытства, — тянет Асами, — а пожалеть себя вы не пробовали, сэнсэй?  
— Пожалеть?  
— Ну уж наверное вам непросто смотреть на это фото.  
— Семье Шохея сложнее, разве нет? А я должен сделать для них хоть что-то.  
— Кого я спрашиваю? — Асами закрывает лицо руками. Остальные ученики молчат, мрачно опустив глаза. Хиираги тоже молчит.  
Кем себя возомнил Учитель в маске, да?  
Теперь он понимает, чем отличается несчастный случай от убийства: в нем оба участника — жертвы. И наконец принимает сердцем, что произошедшее с его учеником действительно было несчастным случаем.

И будто это понимание что-то меняет, Хиираги вдруг осознает, что с этими людьми он действительно может говорить свободно и его поймут:  
— Я не знал, что делать, понимаете? Совсем не знал. Я был его классным руководителем, я должен был защитить его. Не уверен, что именно надо было делать, но… я же мог пойти к Кобаяши-сану, рассказать, в чем я подозреваю Шохея. Обратиться в школьную администрацию, полицию, к общественности… Однако я совсем ничего для него не сделал, так, пару наставительных разговоров: Шохей-кун, твоя успеваемость ухудшилась. В какой колледж ты думаешь идти после школы? Высокие баллы дадут тебе больше шансов… Смешно.  
Араки зажимает в пальцах край рукава пиджака.  
Тишина, когда Хиираги умолкает, звенит в ушах. Но он собирается с духом, чтобы продолжить:  
— Знаете? На самом деле я ведь понимал, что это все и моя вина тоже. Что есть вещи, которые должен был сделать именно я, и тогда, возможно, ничего не случилось бы. Но как я мог это принять?  
— И вы решили, что проще ненавидеть. Араки-сэнсэя. Или всех Учителей в масках тоже? — тихо спрашивает Кусанаги.  
— Араки-сэнсэя. И всех Учителей в масках. Потому что это из-за них мне пришлось пережить подобное, — кивает Хиираги и закрывает глаза. — Это было все, что я мог сделать, чтобы не сойти с ума. И тогда я решил, что они не должны остаться безнаказанными. Что я должен показать общественности, как в реальности действуют двойные стандарты: в школах к детям могут применять насилие, называя это обучением! А если я установлю парочку бомб и возьму класс в заложники, это назовут преступлением!  
Ученики переглядываются и почти сочувственно кивают, и Хиираги напрасно ищет в них возмущение и недовольство. Они поняли его, они поверили ему. Они готовы принять то, что он сделал.  
Наверное, он сам не готов. Теперь — когда Араки-сэнсэй научил его, что, прежде чем простить себе содеянное, нужно себя очень долго не прощать.  
— И поэтому я пришел в вашу школу, в ваш класс. Потому что узнал, что здесь будет работать Араки-сэнсэй. А я еще тогда решил, что если я сделаю это, то только с ним. Идиот.  
— С ним? — Кусанаги, как самый хладнокровный, понял все правильно. — Вижу, что вы это и так уже осознали, Хиираги-сэнсэй, но хочу отдельно подчеркнуть: сделали это вы с учениками. Нельзя сказать, что Араки-сэнсэй не пострадал, и сам он обязательно будет винить себя во всех бедах, так что его лимит страданий еще не исчерпан. Но факт в том, что в свои разборки… если угодно, в наши разборки... Но в любом случае, вы втянули в них учеников, и это недопустимо.  
— Недопустимо, — кивает Кинзо, у которого сегодня буквально день согласия с Кусанаги.  
— Недопустимо, — эхом отзывается Араки.  
— Недопустимо, — опускает голову Хиираги. — Я знаю. Я хотел просить прощения, когда все закончится, но сделаю это сейчас. Примите мои самые искренние извинения за все проблемы, которые возникли у вас по моей вине.  
Кланяется низко-низко, угол наклона никак не меньше 90* — очень уважительно, очень формально.  
Но никто не протестует, только Кинзо с усмешкой тянет:  
— Что за каникулы у нас тут: что ни день, то какой-то учитель извиняется. Надо бы закончить завтра…  
— Почему завтра?  
— Ну, Чудила же сказал, что у нас в классе работают он и три Учителя в маске.  
— И что?  
— Чудила и Серебряный Учитель уже извинялись. Если так дальше пойдет, настанет очередь Черного и Белого.  
— А может, Белого и Черного? — фыркает Кусанаги. — Тогда я согласен на завтра.  
— Тебя не спросили, — бросает Кинзо через плечо и горделиво удаляется к своей парте.  
Кусанаги чуть насмешливо улыбается ему вслед, и учителя тоже смотрят на них с улыбкой.  
Но Хиираги еще не закончил:  
— Я понимаю, что вы устали. Эти два дня были далеко не самым легким временем для вас, но мне все еще нужна ваша помощь. Вы не знаете о том, что общественность взбудоражена. На самом деле есть множество недовольных современной ситуацией в сфере образования, а министерство рапортует только об успехах, и никогда — о неудачах, как с Шохеем. Однако захват заложников скрыть нельзя, поэтому я связался с репортерами, а они подхватили сенсацию. И теперь идут дебаты о том, насколько вообще допустимо насилие по отношению к ученикам, не важно, хорошим или хулиганам. В конце концов, я захватил — простите, ребята — далеко не самый успешный класс, и я тоже учитель. Чем это принципиально отличается от избиений участниками программы «КТ»?  
— Возможно, тем, что Учитель в маске пусть и избивает учеников, но за их собственные провинности, а вы наказали их за ситуацию, о которой они и не слышали? — приподнимает брови Кусанаги.  
Хиираги осекается.  
Класс молчит.  
Араки смотрит на свою правую руку так, что, кажется, может прожечь в ней дыру.  
— Ты прав, — наконец выдавливает из себя Хиираги. — Я не имею права просить вас о помощи. Пожалуйста, простите меня, и закончим все. Я просто сдамся сейчас, — и он разворачивается и идет к двери.  
— Подожди, Чудила, — негромкий голос останавливает его в шаге от порога. — Ты сказал, что тебе нужна наша помощь, но не сказал, что именно мы можем для тебя сделать.  
— Разве это имеет смысл обсуждать сейчас, Кинзо?  
— Когда мы с Араки были под бомбой, ты рисковал жизнью, чтобы мы остались живы. Считай, что за мной должок. О чем ты хотел попросить?  
— Чтобы все остались здесь на пару дней.  
— И все?  
— Да. Завтра я выступил бы перед общественностью и рассказал бы им то же, что и вам только что. Рассказал бы, как просил Учителей в маске сдаться в заложники в обмен на учеников, — и никто не явился. Рассказал бы, что двойные стандарты недопустимы. А потом сдался бы. Но чтобы меня слушали, мне нужен пульт от бомбы и заложники, таков уж этот мир.  
Кинзо кривит уголок рта, оглядывает всех, останавливает взгляд на Араки:  
— Сэнсэй?  
— Кинзо?  
— Ваши травмы выдержат еще пару ночей здесь? Кусанаги, что скажешь?  
— Ничего непоправимого, — пожимает плечами Кусанаги, — желательно побольше покоя и поменьше нервов, но Араки-сэнсэй себе ни того, ни того не позволит.  
— Тогда, думаю, мы можем остаться?  
Хиираги потрясенно оглядывает всех, запинаясь, начинает благодарить, однако Кинзо его прерывает:  
— Программа «КТ» в самом деле нуждается в реформировании, я думал об этом все то время, пока сидел и приглядывал за всеми по камерам в подсоб… Ох ты ж!  
— Что случилось? — переполошились все.  
— Я же должен следить за периметром! А мы тут сколько времени сидим, и не знаем, что снаружи… Бегу!  
— Стой, Кинзо, — Араки поднимает руку, и тот замирает, — знаешь, мне тоже надо подумать спокойно. Я понаблюдаю за камерами, а тебе наверняка найдется, что выслушать от Хиираги-сэнсэя. Пожалуйста, помоги мне вернуться в подсобку.


	13. Chapter 13

***  
— Что-что потребовал этот чокнутый психопат?!  
— Чокнутый психопат — это тавтология, детект…  
— Не умничай мне тут! Так что ему теперь нужно?  
— Он требует встречи с министром образования.  
— А его императорское величество он не просил пригласить? — иронично вскидывает бровь детектив, но с порога доносится резкое:  
— Пока нет, насколько мне известно, но, если попросит, дайте знать, пожалуйста, — и в спортивный зал, сейчас служащий базой полиции в старшей школе «Каку», буквально влетает высокий статный мужчина с копной непослушных кудрей.  
Полицейские замирают.  
— Министр образования Икура, — представляется вошедший, хотя здесь нет ни одного человека, кто не видел бы выступлений этого безусловно харизматичного лидера, открывшего новую эру в развитии системы образования, а значит, в будущем Японии. — Слышал, террорист желает личной встречи со мной?  
— Мы не можем обеспечить вашу безопасность, господин министр, — начинает детектив, лихорадочно обдумывая, откуда утечка, но возражения отметаются взмахом ладони:  
— А безопасность захваченных Хиираги-сэнсэем классного руководителя и учеников вы обеспечить способны? И я не говорю, что пойду туда прямо сейчас. Но мы могли бы обсудить некоторые вопросы наедине, детектив…?  
— Моя фамилия Гундзи, господин министр. Прошу вас пройти сюда, это подсобка для хранения спортивного инвентаря, тут не очень удобно, но…  
— Главное, тут никого нет. Хорошо. Детектив Гундзи, я получил информацию о захваченном классе.  
— Что? Но как? Даже у нас нет никаких сведений, Хиираги только сейчас прислал сообщение после первого выставления своих смехотворных требований, и на наши звонки не отвечает.  
— Смехотворных требований?  
— Он заявил, что обменяет заложников на равное количество участников программы «КТ».  
— Вот как? Зачем же ему еще 25 Учителей в масках…  
— Простите, господин министр, но у террориста 28 заложников, хотя один или два уже предположительно убиты им.  
— Трое из заложников являются участниками проекта «КТ». Но эта информация, разумеется, строго конфиденциальна.  
— Полагаю, что один из них — классный руководитель… Но еще двое… Ученики?  
— Никаких имен, это секретная информация. Но раньше… вы сказали… убиты?  
— Хиираги заявил, что в подтверждение серьезности своих намерений убьет кого-то, и велел классу выбрать жертву. Полное имя жертвы не прозвучало, но мы предполагаем, что это мог быть один из учеников, Такехара Кинзо…  
— Как Такехара Кинзо?! Почему вы не сообщили в министерство о ситуации?  
— А разве должен был? Это работа полиции, и мы ею заняты. Но откуда господин министр знает имя этого ученика?  
— Такехара Кинзо… — министр начинает ходить из угла в угол, что-то мучительно обдумывая, но наконец принимает решение: — Все равно. Однако что за неопределенность со второй жертвой?  
— Предполагается, что это может быть классный руководитель Араки Гота.  
— Что?!  
— Видите ли, когда Хиираги излагал условия, он упомянул, что обменяет только учеников. Я спросил, что он планирует сделать с учителем, но он сказал, что учитель, если дословно, «разделил участь своего любимчика и коллеги». Я тогда ничего не понял и решил, что Хиираги совсем обезумел, и поэтому убил и учителя тоже. Но сейчас, после ваших слов, господин министр, мне кажется, что Такехара мог быть одним из участников программы «КТ» и, соответственно, в некотором смысле коллегой своего классного руководителя? Получается, что Хиираги выяснил личности Учителей в масках и методически избавляется от них? Господин министр?  
Икура-сан, совершенно очевидно не слушавший детектива, поднимает голову и улыбается:  
— Разделил участь, вот как… Становится все интереснее. Видите ли, детектив Гундзи, я разговаривал с Араки Готой по телефону менее часа назад. Получается, что предположения о его гибели несколько не соответствуют действительности.  
— Вы уверены, что это был именно он?  
— Считаете, что я не знаком с участниками разработанной и курируемой лично мною программы?  
— Простите, но сомневаюсь, что вы знаете всех по голосам.  
— Справедливо, однако Араки Гота — не все. Мы знакомы много лет, поскольку он был самым первым кандидатом в участники программы… — и продолжает, уже для себя: — Тогда Араки еще только школу закончил, но я сразу понял, что именно таким хочу видеть Учителя в маске. И с тех пор ничего не поменялось, надо же…  
Детектив Гундзи сосредоточенно обдумывает услышанное:  
— Если учитель, разделивший, по утверждению Хиираги, участь ученика, жив, то высока вероятность, что и ученик жив?  
— Предполагаю, так. Во время разговора Араки сказал, что все в порядке и ученики спят. Он не показался мне обеспокоенным, но вдруг резко прервал разговор, пообещав только, что перезвонит позднее.  
— И не перезвонил?  
— Пока нет. Я решил, что лучше связаться с вами.  
— Араки сообщил причину звонка?  
— Да, сказал, что со мной хочет поговорить Хиираги.  
— А мы полчаса назад получили сообщение от Хиираги, где он потребовал встречи с вами.  
— Почему вы не связались со мной сами, детектив?  
— Я не собирался отпускать вас к террористу, убившему двух людей, господин министр.  
— Но если убитых нет?  
— Тогда возможен другой вариант.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать?  
— Араки сказал вам, что ученики спят. Он звонил вам прямо из класса, где они находились? Говорил громко?  
— Что вы хотите выяснить?  
— Мы собираемся идти на штурм класса. Если вы дадите любую информацию о местоположении террориста, это будет огромным преимуществом.  
— Штурм? Вы собираетесь так рисковать?  
— Судя по открывшимся обстоятельствам, риск даже меньше, чем мы оценили. Хиираги не станет убивать учеников, раз фальсифицировал гибель первых жертв.

***  
Хиираги все-таки настаивает, чтобы Араки отправился спать, но устроиться в подсобке тот отказывается наотрез, вероятно вспоминая свое первое пробуждение здесь. Идти в класс упрямый классный руководитель тоже не хочет, не желая стеснять учеников, поэтому Хиираги переносит подушки с диванчика в подсобке под лестницу в коридоре, устраивает из них подобие ложа и помогает Араки добраться до него.  
Боль в ногах может помешать уснуть, поэтому Араки принимает рекомендованное Кусанаги снотворное из аптечки. Он пьет много разных лекарств в последний год, но это название не знакомо, и приснившийся сон безобиден и похож на кошмар одновременно.  
Во сне перед Араки отрывается дверь, ведущая в новую жизнь, и человек, стоящий к нему спиной прямо за ней, поворачивает голову, сверкнув стеклами круглых очков.  
И Араки Гота отшатывается, уступая детскому желанию провалиться сквозь землю, и… просыпается. Но вернуться в реальность сразу же не выходит, и какое-то время Араки предается воспоминаниям.  
Однако мир властно напоминает о себе — темными силуэтами вооруженных людей, возникшими за окном в коридоре. Окно и здесь непрозрачно снаружи, и Араки уверен, что незваным гостям его не видно, но почему медлит Хиираги-сэнсэй? Он ведь что-то говорил о бомбах?  
А пальцы уже отыскивают в списке контактов внесенный туда только вчера номер.  
Хиираги не отвечает секунд 5, и голос хрипловат, явно спросонья:  
— Гота-кун?  
— Ибуки-кун, у нас гости.  
— Что? Где? О… Вижу. У окна в коридоре. К классу они не пошли.  
— Слишком рискованно, ты мог быть там. Заснул?  
— Да. Прости.  
— Что будешь делать?  
— Окна должны выдержать даже выстрел в упор, так что сюда никто не проникнет, но мне совсем не нравится, что полиция отправила штурмовой отряд.  
— Согласен.  
— Тогда, возможно, ты не будешь возражать против небольшого взрыва? Например, одна из бомб заложена на клумбе чуть дальше нашего класса. Она не повредит стенам, но продемонстрирует серьезность намерений. Я захватил заложников, в конце концов, что за глупые шутки с их жизнями?  
— Никто точно не пострадает?  
— Конечно, она в нескольких метрах от наших гостей. А до учеников еще дальше, так что никакого риска. Как думаешь?  
— Они уже прекратили пытаться разбить стекло.  
— Готовят какой-то аппарат, что-то вроде лазерной резки. Четко в камеру не видно, к сожалению. Кстати, не уверен, что эта штука с нашим особым стеклом не справится.  
— Ты не выяснил заранее?  
— Я вообще-то простой учитель искусств, и заложников захватываю впервые. Не предусмотрел все, виноват.  
— Взрывай.  
— Сейчас?  
— Нельзя позволить им проверить прочность стекла. Ну?  
Ответом служит яркая вспышка снаружи, силуэты за стеклом исчезают — явно упали на землю, прикрыв головы руками. Хиираги посмеивается в трубку:  
— Жаль, ты не видел. Похоже, они в шоке.  
— Хорошо. Ученики тоже, — Араки мрачно смотрит на парней, выскочивших в коридор прямо в одеялах, даже не озаботившись сначала разведать ситуацию. — Теперь позвони этому своему детективу, чтобы он отозвал группу захвата, нам нельзя допускать подобное повторно. И пусть свяжет тебя с министром образования, Икура-сан, без сомнения, уже в штабе полиции.  
— Нет, я буду звонить министру только при тебе.  
— Хорошо, тогда приходи, как только убедишься, что группа захвата ушла. А я отправлю детей спать.

***  
Звонок телефона разрывает тишину спортивного зала ничуть не меньше, чем хлопок взрыва пару минут назад.  
— Детектив? Это Хиираги. Как поживаете? Хочу отметить, что вы очень безответственны. Как планируете продвигаться по карьерной лестнице с такой тягой к непродуманным действиям? Неужели и правда думали, что я не позабочусь о наблюдении?  
— Это моя вина. Не трогай учеников.  
— Как интересно. Желаете присоединиться к нам, детектив? Конечно, еще заложник мне не помешает, но проблема в том, что просил я других… Однако к делу. Вы связались с министром образования?  
— Вы же понимаете, что это не так просто?  
— Я понимаю, что у меня целый класс детей и бомб, и это вроде бы дает право на определенные привилегии?  
— Безусловно, но…  
— Перестаньте. Вы пытаетесь доказать мне, что не можете связаться с человеком, который стоит максимум в паре шагов от вас? Да еще и пошли на штурм, хотя я четко предупреждал вас, что не позволю застать себя врасплох. Если еще раз совершите подобную глупость, я не ограничусь показательным хлопком в отдалении, а размажу ваших штурмовиков по стенам. И добавлю к ним пару учеников, чтоб неповадно было. Вас устроит такое?  
— Перестаньте, Хиираги. Мы знаем, что учитель точно жив.  
— Вы не поверите, но и я знаю: и что жив, и что вам это известно. Потому что лично отдавал Араки-сэнсэю телефон для звонка министру. Извинитесь перед ним от моего имени, кстати. Все-таки невежливо самому попросить министра поговорить со мной, да еще так поздно — и отказаться с ним разговаривать без объяснения причины.  
— То есть вы признаете, что Араки-сэнсэй жив?  
— Определенно.  
— Я думал, вы собираетесь убить тех заложников, которых заполучили и желаете заполучить?  
— Имеете в виду мою просьбу обменять учеников на Учителей в масках? А министр образования имеет право разглашать секретную информацию о личностях участников программы «КТ»?  
— Это экстренный случай. Значит, вы не случайно выбрали этот класс для захвата.  
— Детектив, мы ведем какой-то несерьезный разговор. Ну, если угодно: да, я знаю, что классный руководитель нашего класса — Учитель в маске. И даже знаю, что кроме него в нашем классе работает еще двое Учителей в маске. Кстати, пару моментов у министра я бы хотел уточнить: честное слово, эти дети не настолько плохи, зачем над ними столько надсмотрщиков? И зачем он набирает в программу «КТ» такие странные кадры? Хотя это я обсужу с ним лично.  
— Кто вам сказал, что министр образования будет с вами разговаривать?  
— Полагаю, он приехал сюда за этим. Ну и, возможно, чтобы не потерять своего драгоценного Араки-сэнсэя. Остальные Учителя, наверное, ему важны в меньшей степени. Что он сказал, когда вы сообщили ему имена предполагаемых жертв?  
— Вы нам их не называли.  
— Но вы же в своем штабе не просто сидите, а работаете, я надеюсь? Деньги налогоплательщиков на финансирование полицейского департамента не тратятся впустую? Имейте в виду, детектив, я тоже исправно платил налоги.  
— Лучше бы вы не были так законопослушны, Хиираги.  
— О, тогда меня посадили бы в тюрьму, и мы все не собрались бы здесь этим прекрасным утром? Ах, уже светает… Так красиво. Выйдите на улицу, прогуляйтесь, детектив! Вы хотя бы немного спали этой ночью?  
— Отчего такая забота?  
— Группа захвата должна немедленно покинуть территорию школы и не появляться здесь больше. И хотелось бы получить звонок от господина министра в ближайшее время. Вся эта ситуация перестает быть забавна мне, детектив.


	14. Chapter 14

***  
— Здравствуйте, господин министр. Все же вы решились прийти, я оценил этот жест, благодарю. Но есть один момент… Полиция ведь прослушивает наш разговор? Лучше сами избавьтесь от всего лишнего, если не хотите, чтобы вас обыскал я. Господа полицейские, не волнуйтесь, через полчаса господин министр целый и невредимый выйдет из здания. Я просто хочу поговорить с ним наедине.  
Икура согласно кивает, отстегивает замаскированный передатчик и передает Хиираги.  
Тот немедленно швыряет его на пол, для верности топчет ботинком, садится на корточки и придирчиво рассматривает пару секунд, потом весело вскакивает и подходит к абсолютно чистой стене — чтобы открыть в ней потайную дверь и знаком пригласить министра войти.

— Зачем ты это сделал, Гота? — произносит Икура-сан, переступая порог, и только потом оглядывает открывшееся перед ним тесное помещение. Араки, честно говоря, нигде не видно, но министр образования знает звезду программы «КТ» далеко не первый год, и понимает: без него не обошлось.  
— Вы ничего не перепутали, господин министр? Араки-сэнсэя здесь нет, перед вами я, и простая вежливость, даже не упоминая об осторожности, требует хотя бы поздороваться.  
— Простите, Хиираги-сэнсэй, вы правы, мне не стоило забывать о правилах вежливости. Здравствуйте. Рад нашему знакомству, хоть обстоятельства и не слишком располагают. Что касается Араки-сэнсэя, то у него не бывает чужих дел и ситуаций, в которых он бы не присутствовал, зримо или незримо. Вы ведь уже поняли?  
— Где вы его вообще откопали?  
— Там таких больше нет, к сожалению.  
— Уверены, что вам жаль?  
— Уверены, что знаете меня настолько хорошо?  
— Я вас вообще не знаю. И не сказал бы, чтобы вы были мне интересны, господин министр.  
— Тогда зачем этот разговор?  
— А вы не хотите узнать мои условия?  
— Официальные я и так знаю.  
— Тогда зачем вы пришли сюда?  
— Пожалуйста, давайте перейдем к делу, — в стене напротив открывается еще один скрытый проход, и Икура видит Араки, довольно удобно устроившегося на двух диванных подушках. — Не могли бы вы пройти в эту комнату, Икура-сан?  
Министр образования легко улыбается и поводит плечами, подходя к новому рубежу:  
— Гота… Значит, ты все-таки принимал участие в устроенном Хиираги-сэнсэем представлении… Могу я узнать зачем?  
— Честно говоря, я не собирался делать ничего подобного, Икура-сан.  
— Араки-сэнсей не был моим сообщником изначально, — кивает Хиираги. — Наоборот, во многом я затеял все это, чтобы добиться наказания для него.  
Гота опускает глаза, Икура-сан усмехается:  
— А теперь?  
— Сложно придумать наказание для этого человека. Любое будет слишком мягким по сравнению… — Хиираги останавливается на полуслове и в противовес своим словам задумчиво улыбается.  
— По сравнению с тем, что он устраивает себе сам, — продолжает незаконченную мысль министр.  
— Да, — улыбка Хиираги становится ярче.  
— Я все еще здесь, Икура-сан, Хиираги-сэнсэй! — вскидывается Араки.  
— Решено, — встряхивает головой Хиираги, игнорируя его возмущение, — с этим закончили. Араки-сэнсэй был одним из заложников, ничего больше.  
— И еще и пострадал? — Икура-сан кивает на замотанные какой-то тканью ноги Готы  
— По моей вине, — немедленно подтверждает Хиираги, — Такехара Кинзо практически не травмирован, а вот Араки-сэнсэй…  
— И вы, Хиираги-сэнсэй! — снова вмешивается Араки.  
— Я захватил заложников, кому обо мне беспокоиться?  
— Похоже, тут такие люди есть, — дипломатично протягивает Икура-сан. И тут же шутливо поднимает руки, попав в перекрестье двух сердитых взглядов: — Хорошо-хорошо! Я пришел сюда выслушать ваши требования, Хиираги-сэнсэй. Так понимаю, вы вдвоем их уже обсудили?  
— Кто будет обсуждать требования с заложником? — вздергивает подбородок Хиираги.  
— Не скажите, Хиираги-сэнсэй. Этот человек умеет видеть суть, хотя и не всегда может осознать все сложности из-за своего идеализма. Но и ошибается, странным образом, не так часто, как мог бы.  
— Мне страшно везет, — Араки поводит плечами, будто на них резко навалилась неподъемная тяжесть и вдруг пропала: — И еще… я же не один.

***  
Детектив Гундзи дожевывает лапшу и мрачно смотрит новостной сюжет о пресс-конференции министра образования. Только что тот объявил о начале поэтапного реформирования программы «КТ». Всем Учителям в масках рекомендуется пройти специальные тренинги по…  
Владелица, заскучав, переключает канал, и детектив отворачивается от экрана. У него наконец-то заслуженный выходной, вчера Хиираги Ибуки добровольно отпустил всех заложников и сдался полиции.  
Впрочем, головной боли с этим делом будет еще много: выходной у полицейского, ведущего дело, потому, что его дали и спасенным ученикам. Те, как сговорившись, уверяли, что никакого вреда им террорист не причинял, не избивал, не запугивал, взрывы бомб были, но ученики всякий раз были предупреждены о месте и могли избежать всякого риска. И вообще — отдохнули от занятий хотя бы. Курортники какие-то, а не захваченный класс.  
Классный руководитель Араки Гота вообще отказался давать показания, сославшись на состояние здоровья. И хотя детектив Гундзи помнит, что после освобождения Араки не мог передвигаться самостоятельно из-за травм ног, но уверен, что травм голосовых связок у того не было.  
Министр образования, сходивший после обеда на полчасика пообщаться с террористом, вернулся из захваченного здания только утром следующего дня. Нет, к исходу отведенного Хиираги времени Икура-сан связался с детективом Гундзи и сообщил, что переговоры затягиваются, но он в безопасности, на связи и его свобода никем не ограничена, просто пока им с Хиираги-сэнсэем не удается найти компромисс… Детектив Гундзи мог бы поклясться, что слышал фоном голос человека, который не был Хиираги, но кто он, в конце концов, чтобы устраивать допрос министру, ведущему переговоры?  
Так или иначе в конце концов министр Икура из здания вышел и отправился прямиком на ту самую пресс-конференцию, по итогам которой министерство образования уже прислало в полицейский департамент уведомления об ограничении специальных мер в отношении участников программы «КТ», подозреваемых в совершении преступлений. Теперь наличие у учеников травм средней и высокой степени тяжести в результате действий Учителя в маске автоматически означало превышение Учителем полномочий и давало основания для полицейского расследования и передачи дела в прокуратуру. Хотя личность Учителя в маске все равно должна была оставаться тайной для следствия вплоть до вынесения решения по делу. Так, участник проекта «КТ» имел право давать показания в маске, а гарантом, что это именно тот самый Учитель, выступал неупраздненный Специальный комитет при министерстве образования, ранее занимавшийся оценкой состава преступления…  
В общем, забавностей хватало, и в полиции уже посмеивались над перспективами практической реализации нового решения. Но с другой стороны, это был огромный шаг вперед: неуязвимые и не подлежащие суду до сего момента Учителя в масках должны были учиться жить по общим правилам и встраивать свою специфическую профессиональную деятельность в существующую систему правоотношений.  
— У министерства образования будет много работы, — шепчет Гундзи одними губами. — Молодец, Хиираги! Уж не знаю, кто там тебя надоумил, но так гораздо лучше. Хватит делать из детей подопытных кроликов, законы для всех должны быть одинаковыми.

***  
Хиираги Ибуки-сэнсэй стоит перед воротами старшей школы «Каку» и не решается войти. У 2С класса сегодня последний день занятий, потом будут каникулы, после которых у учеников начнется выпускной год…  
Честно говоря, Хиираги не предполагал, что ему могут разрешить выйти под залог, но воспользовался возможностью с радостью: он ведь сможет увидеть детей до суда.  
И вот стоит, не решаясь сделать шаг.  
Да, Икура-сан обещал ему, что министерство образования окажет всецелую поддержку и будет настаивать на максимальном снижении его срока, гарантировал возможность вернуться в школу, даже несмотря на судимость, а также нашел хорошего адвоката.  
Да, Араки-сэнсэй обращался к мэру города, с которым, как оказалось, был знаком, и Хиираги подозревал, что возможностью стоять здесь сейчас и греться в лучах солнца был обязан именно просьбе коллеги.  
Но что скажут дети?  
А потом это становится неважным, потому что непроницаемые окна его класса — а он прекрасно видит их со своего места у ворот — распахиваются, и ученики выпрыгивают прямо на газон и несутся к нему… «Араки-сэнсэю достанется очередная головомойка от завуча», — вертится в голове, но осторожно выбравшийся вслед за учениками Араки: — «На костылях по подоконникам скакать, он совсем сумасшедший?!» — не выглядит обеспокоенным этим.  
А потом Хиираги уже некогда о чем-либо думать, потому что его достигает первая волна учеников, окружают, тормошат:  
— Сэнсэй! Хиираги-сэнсэй! А вас совсем отпустили? А как же нам говорили, что будет суд? А нас допрашивали, честное слово, мы ничего не сказали! Сэнсэй!  
Вразвалочку подходят М4, чуть насмешливо кривит уголок рта Такехара, внешне безэмоционально смотрит Кусанаги, а Араки все еще никак не доковыляет до них, и Асами с Канако помогают ему и только улыбаются издали…  
И Хиираги Ибуки вдруг отчетливо понимает, что он счастлив.


End file.
